


Something in the water

by Justthisonce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beacon Hills, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RIP Allison Argent, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justthisonce/pseuds/Justthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fic. This is my way of releasing some stress and getting my frustration out. Please be gentle guys <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Time to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. This is my way of releasing some stress and getting my frustration out. Please be gentle guys <3

Something was wrong. Everything was blurry and too bright. He looked up and saw the sun streaming through the tangled branches reaching his skin and heating every cell of his body. He slowly turned his head to the right and saw an endless stream of trees and to his left nothing but more trees. He let out a sigh and tried to push himself up with his hands. The second he put weight on his wrists he screamed and fell back down.  
"Great. I'm lost and have broken wrists. Fucking fantastic."  
He started to swing himself up when he heard rustling to the left. Once he was sitting up he looked down at himself. Covered in dirt and leaves, bloodied and bruised. He didn't have time to worry about the approaching footsteps before he was pushed down by a large figure. He felt one swift punch to his temple and he blacked out.  
***  
This time when he woke up he was in the back of the police cruiser. He heard the steady roar of the engine and the soft breaths of a worried sheriff.  
"Hey daddy-o. Anything interesting happen while I was out? Any murders, robberies?" He said with a small smile. He saw his dad's worried gaze in the rearview mirror and knew he was in for a long night.  
"For God sakes stiles what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Just thought I would get some fresh air. Got kinda tired and fell asleep-"  
"Cut the crap son. You and I both know it wasn't your choice to be there"  
"Dad. Calm down. I'm fine."  
"Calm down! Son I haven't seen you this out of it since the whole nogitsune thing!" His dad stopped the car and gets out. He comes to stiles' door and opens it. "And if you think for a minute you can tell me this is no big deal and you can handle it you have another thing coming!"  
"Dad please stop yelling! I get it okay! Just....stop yelling....please"  
Stiles' head hurt. Every syllable his father said and every octave his voice rose hurt like a nail in the head. And with each word stiles himself spoke it was like a knife was lodged in his brain. His vision was blurred and he was pretty sure he was wobbling. He must have looked like a mess.  
"Stiles, Melissa is here to get you examined. Just sit down." Stiles lowered himself into the wheel chair held by mrs McCall and started to close his eyes until he heard a female voice in his ear  
"You gave us a good scare stiles. Don't you dare close your eyes or I will kill you before your dad gets the chance" Melissa whispered with a small nervous smile. Stiles could barley concentrate on the voice. In a sleepy haze he mumbled  
"Thanks mom" and he easily closed his eyes and drifted toward the blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/)


	2. Sedated

When stiles opens his eyes this time, the light is blinding. His nose and throat sting with the overwhelming smell of antiseptic. His head hurts-no KILLS-and there's a slow ache all through his body.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Stiles," a familiar voice says.  
"This is not living. This is death. I feel like death" Melissa laughs  
"Trust me you will live. Your head might hurt for a while you should be able to function normally- well as normally as you can function at least. Your dads at work but my shift is over in twenty minutes and I can bring you home. Eat your soup and try not to break anything" with that Mrs McCall walked out and into the fray of the hospital.  
****  
When stiles finally gets his phone there is about 100 messages from Scott and 50 from the rest of the pack along with voicemails from all of them. The first one is Scott's panicked voice:  
"STILES! Dude you hung up! Please tell me everything is okay! I'm freaking out here stiles. If you don't call me back I'm calling the sheriff. No, actually if you don't call me back I'm calling Derek!"  
Sure enough the next voice mail greets him with a gruff annoyed voice  
"Stiles you better not be acting like an idiot. Why aren't you answering your phone? Just-stiles don't do anything stupid."  
Stiles let out a small laugh and mumbled to himself  
"Don't get too emotional there sourwolf," the next voicemail was from Derek once again  
"Stiles, Scott keeps calling me saying your not answering. This is not funny stiles. Stop messing around. The whole pack is out looking for you. I told Scott that if you don't call us back in the next hour we are calling the sheriff. Please- just please call me back. Everyone is really worried."  
Stiles quickly texted Scott to tell him he was home and safe. As soon as the message sent Scott was already ringing him.  
"Hey Scotty! I'm home and fine. No need to freak dude!"  
"No need to freak? Stiles, you were missing for over a day. Nobody heard from you or saw you. To be honest we still don't know what happened to you. But don't say your fine. How's your head?"  
"Oh come on! Hasn't your mother ever heard of Doctor patient confidentiality!"  
"Wolf hearing remember? I heard her on the phone with your dad when she came home."  
"Of course. Well Scott this has been so much fun but I feel like a day of video games and pizza. You in?" Stiles had been looking forward to doing nothing all day with his best friend.  
"Actually Derek is calling a pack meeting at the loft. I told him I would pick you up. We all have some questions dude and I think-" stiles was pissed. Since when did everyone jump whenever Derek asked.  
"Since when do you do whatever Derek wants when he wants? Dude I just got home and I just want to have fun and relax, not be brooded at all afternoon."  
"Stiles just come for a little. Everyone is going to be there. Lydia, Kira, Isaac, all the pack. Just come and listen. Not for Derek, but for everyone else, so they can see your okay."  
"Fine. But there better be pizza."  
***  
Pulling up to the loft Stiles' head began to pound. He still had a concussion and forgot his pain meds. Obviously he wouldn't be having the fun relaxing day he had hoped.  
"Man I hate pack meetings. Nobody listens to my ideas! There's not even a suggestion box!" Stiles whines and cringes at the pain in his head with every word.  
"Stiles! Scott!" They turn towards their names to see a flow of red hair rushing towards them. Lydia throws her arms around stiles' neck and then takes a step back and punches his arm playfully. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again or I swear to god stiles I will kill you myself. And if you are possessed again I will not hesitate to drag you to eichen house myself and have Mrs yukimura rip it out of you!" Stiles smiled at her.  
"I wouldn't expect anything less lyds,"  
"Guys we should go inside. Derek is waiting and he is already mad about us losing Stiles. Also me and Scott need to be at my house in two hours for sushi with my parents,"  
"Nice to see you too Kira." Kira smiled and hugged stiles before grabbing Scott's hand and leading them into Derek's loft. When they got inside Malia and Isaac were already seated. They all sat around the couch on the left side. They heard his commanding voice before they saw him.  
"Somehow you all got here in one piece." Stiles was talking with Malia before Derek came in. He picked his eyes up and looked into Derek's eyes. The look in Derek's eyes left stiles breathless. He looked annoyed like always but there was concern and kindness behind the dull green grey eyes. His face relaxed when he saw stiles but quickly hardened and he looked away from stiles.  
"Yeah thanks guys for wasting me and Scott's game night" stiles griped.  
"I think we have more pressing matters than your game night" Derek commented with less bite than usual.  
"Like how stiles got into the middle of the reserve?" Malia chimed in.  
"How did my dad even find me all the way out there?" Stiles asked.  
"He didn't. The pack helped but it was-" Scott began  
"It doesn't matter how he found you, it just matters that he did. Stiles do you have any memory of how you got there?" Derek interrupted.  
"Well when I woke up the second time a dark figure stood over me and knocked me out. Considering my head hurt when I first woke up I bet that person is the one that brought me there in the first place" stiles say Lydia ready to say something " and before you ask I have no idea who it was. I couldn't see straight and everything happened so fast."  
"Scott, Malia, Isaac, you guys should go try to catch a scent. Track down whoever, or whatever, captured him. I will bring him to Deaton. Lydia and Kira see if you can find any traces of a break in at stiles house or car." Everyone left until it was just stiles and Derek.  
"I'm fine. Melissa already looked at me. I have a concussion and sprained wrists but otherwise fine. See? I'm in one piece." Stiles remarked annoyed.  
"But we don't know what they did to you. There could be something Melissa or other doctors can't pick up on. Just trust me. Let's go. I'm tired of playing this game."  
"You know you keep bossing me around. I promise I won't hurt you and your precious pack. That's the only reason you care isnt it? You just don't want me to hurt any of your pack? Well guess what? Allison was my friend too! I didn't mean for the oni to kill her! You don't think I feel guilty?! And now I'm losing my memory again and waking up in strange places. You don't think I'm scared! So stop treating me like an idiot and a child. I know I'm dangerous but I won't let myself hurt anybody!" Stiles didn't even realise he was crying until he was finished screaming and he wiped his face. All these thoughts had been rushing around his head all day. He was scared but he didn't let anybody see that. Yet here he was screaming his feelings at Derek and crying like a child.  
"Stiles, your pack too. If you get hurt its not just another death. It's losing pack. I can't lose someone else. We can't lose you. You might think you aren't important but you are. Your smart and the brains of this pack. So stop thinking you are worthless and just try not to get yourself killed! If not for you than for your pack!" Derek screamed back. Stiles stumbled back in suprise.  
"Let's go to Deaton. Now." With that Derek stormed off towards the door and stiles followed in his angry wake. Speechless, confused, and more scared than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is a song by my favourite singer Hozier. Hope you enjoyed. Leave comments and all that. I will be at comic con for the rest of the weekend so I thought I would post a quick update.


	3. To Be Alone

Stiles thought his friends would have left him alone at this point. Nothing happened in the past two days yet he still had someone walking him to each class. In math lydia and Malia would stare at the back of his head. Stiles would pretend he didn't notice the text updates the pack was sending back and forth.  
Finally on the second day of having the pack act as body guards in school he had had enough. He sat down in lunch with Scott and Isaac and started eating his sandwich. They were having a casual conversation about the impossible pop quiz coach gave during econ when both Scott's and Isaac's phones buzzed.  
"Okay, stop. I swear to god if you pick up that phone I am going to throw it at the wall. I'm fine! Can you all stop with 'stiles watch'! Nothing has happened and there is no reason we need to keep updating Derek. What the hell are you even telling each other? 'Stiles is eating a fruit cup in lunch. What does this mean?' Just stop! I'm not a kid that needs a babysitter! I promise everything is FINE!" With that stile's grabbed his tray, threw out his food and stormed out of the lunch room.  
He ran into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. Everything was not fine and he knew it. Even though both Melissa and Deaton had confirmed he was all clear, everything still felt wrong. Stiles felt numb most of the time, but occasionally he got very angry. He didn't smile much anymore and he was falling behind in school rapidly. Everything felt off with stiles and he hated it. He felt the rising waves of panic flow through his body. His eyes stung and his chest felt tight. His breath came short and quick and the room felt too small and too big all at once. The tears were rushing down his face and his vision was going blurry. Calm down stiles. He told himself. Take a deep breath. Your fine. You will be fine. He repeated that in his mind several times and he started to calm down.  
"Stiles, we weren't trying to hurt you," stiles hadn't even heard Scott come in, "we are just worried. We care about you and don't want to see you get hurt." Stiles slowly opened the stall door and was face to face with his best friend.  
"I know Scott. It's just- I'm afraid okay? I'm afraid of ruining everyone's lives again. I can't be the one to destroy the pack. I just want to be normal dude." Stiles had calmed down enough and was picking at a fuzz on his sleeve to avoid making eye contact.  
"Stiles, you never ruined our lives. Dude we all care about you. We want you to be happy and okay. You are the glue of the pack stiles."  
"Last night Derek made it seem like you only cared because I'm useful. But Lydia is useful too. All you guys ever do is chase after me. Derek is right. I'm a threat to the pack. If something happens to me, you could all be in danger." Stiles looked at the tile floor and heaved a sigh.  
"Stiles, Derek is just anxious. I had never seen him so upset when we told him you were missing. He went crazy. He was ordering everybody around. Even after we all stopped he kept going. He knows how important you are to the pack. He was so worried. We all were. I think he was just frustrated and relieved last night that's all." Scott says like its no big deal.  
"Derek was worried about me?" Stiles asked quietly.  
"Of course dude. He had this angry look and he stormed out of the house when we told him we couldn't find you. He came back with this elaborate plan to find you. He looked so determined. Your pack dude, what else do you expect?"  
"Scott, I have to go." Stiles got up and walked out ignoring the questioning looks from Scott and the confused acceptance he gave.  
***  
When stiles got home he texted Scott.  
Hey buddy, sorry I didn't feel well, Head hurt and all, So I went home early. Don't worry, all good.  
He sat plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. His phone started ringing as soon as he started to drift off. He looked at the caller id and saw Scott's name.  
"Whatever he wants, it can wait until later." Stiles mumbled and silenced his phone. He got up to get a drink of water and laid back down. When he was all comfy he started to fall asleep once again. Just as he was on the edge of consciousness, his door burst open and he fell off his bed and to the floor with a loud thud. He landed on his sprained wrist and cried out in pain. When he looked up Derek was standing right next to him.  
"Stiles. Your okay." Derek said in a surprised tone.  
"Well I was better before someone decided to scare the shit out of me."  
"You didn't answer your phone- me and Scott just thought-I'm sorry." Derek couldn't get his words in order. Stiles slowly stood up and sat back down on the bed.  
"I didn't feel well! I texted Scott that I went home sick! I wanted to take a nap! I didn't think that would be such a problem, and that I would have grumpy werewolves barging in and making me resprain my wrists!"  
"Did you really think that Scott wouldn't call me after you ran out with no explanation? You think that you disappearing with nothing but a text wouldn't cause some concern!"  
"Well excuse me but I thought Scott would be smart enough to realise I'm fine and don't need someone watching every single step I take!" Stiles was so done with being followed and pestered over.  
"Stiles you were missing. For over a day! And I'm sorry to say but this isn't the first time we have gone through this. We are trying to be cautious. Like I told you yesterday you are pack, pack protects pack!" Derek's temper was slowly rising. Didn't stiles understand they were just trying to protect him?  
"Yeah about yesterday. You said-"  
"Stiles, yesterday... Yesterday is irrelevant. Next time just let someone know where you are." Derek starts to walk out but stiles is just getting more angry. He stepped in front of Derek to stop him from leaving.  
"First of all I don't need a babysitter. Second of all yesterday was not irrelevant, and third, you have absolutely no reason to be mad. You are the one that broke into my room, woke me up, and has me constantly on lock down! I'm sick of you and everybody else controlling me! Just because you are a werewolf doesn't mean you can walk all over us humans!" Stiles hadn't realised how close he was to Derek. He was just about to take a step back when Derek quickly grabbed his wrist.  
"When you start acting like an adult who can handle himself, then I will treat like an adult. For now I will do what wolves always do. Protect pack. Understand?"  
Stiles could feel every breath of Derek's words on his face. The skin on his wrist where Derek held him tingled.  
"Stiles, do you understand?" Stiles throat felt dry and when he opened his mouth no words came out. He quickly shut his mouth and nodded his head. But the attempt at words didn't go unnoticed by the wolf in front of him. Derek's eyes flicked to stiles' mouth and he swallows before looking back at his eyes. "Good"  
Derek let go of his wrist and slowly backed to the door. Then without a word he slipped out into the silent house. Stiles stood there silently rubbing his wrist, not because it hurt, but because without Derek's firm grip, his wrist feels bare and cold. All stiles wanted was to be alone but now his room feels too empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made so many friends at comic con while on line to meet keahu! Hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Lost and Found

When Stiles fell asleep he was filled with nervous energy. He tossed and turned all night. When he wakes up his room is dark and his alarm hasn't gone off yet. He turns to his left and sees the green glow from the clock reads 3:21 am. He groans and turns onto his side in an attempt to go back to sleep. He begins to close his eyes until he registers what he just saw. He quickly opens his eyes and shoots up into a sitting position. The dark figure is standing at the edge of his bed and hasn't moved. He moves to turn on his light and a deep and vaguely familiar voice demands "Don't." Stiles quickly pulls his hand back in.  
"What...What do you want?"  
"Oh Stiles, I want what I have always wanted. And you are how I am going to get it." The voice had a teasing quality to it. Stiles knew the voice but he couldn't put a face to the owner. "Now don't be scared Stiles, I'm not some physco killer. I don't really plan on killing you, well, not yet anyways. If you don't put up a fight, you may make it out of this alive," The voice laughed. Stiles' mind struggled to place the voice. He racked his memory but kept drawing a blank. He started to reach behind his pillow to grab his cell phone when the voice let out a deep laugh "Oh, Stilinski, how stupid do you think I am? You really think that I wouldn't check you for a cell phone? They have GPS and I think we need some alone time, don't need Pops interrupting us do we?"  
"Please, I will do whatever you want, just please don't kill me. I don't know anything I swear!" Stiles pleaded.  
"You have never been more wrong Stiles. In fact, the whole reason we are here is because you know too much." The figure started to move closer to Stiles, and Stiles did the only thing he knew how to do. He opened his mouth to scream, to alert his dad, anything to keep him safe. Before any sound could escape his mouth the figure was standing directly over him and pressing a thick cloth to his mouth.  
"I always love a challenge." With those last words the figure began to fade and Stiles' mind slipped into the mysterious abyss that has become a constant in Stiles' life.  
****  
Stiles was 8 years old at the time. He ran downstairs and climbed onto the kitchen chair.  
"Well good morning sleepy head!" The sweet voice always sounded like music to Stiles.  
"Morning Mom! Can you drive me to school today? Oh, and can Scott come over after school today? We want to play video games and stuff!" Stiles was always a morning person, especially when he was on his Adderall.  
"Slow down there kid. How about I drive you to school in the cruiser and Scott comes over later to do HOMEWORK?" his dad walked into the room and placed a kiss on his mothers cheek and patted his sons head affectionately.  
"But dad you always drive me! I want mommy to drive me today! Plus Lydia looks at me funny when I get out of the police cruiser! Are you trying to embarrass me?!"  
"Stiles there is more to life than Ms. Lydia Martin. But I can drive you today on my way to the doctors." Stiles parents exchanged a look before his mom hands him a plate of eggs. "So eat up and then we can head out." His mom then whispered in his ear "and I won't tell dad about the video games" and winks at Stiles before leaving the kitchen to get dressed.  
****  
When Stiles woke up he was crying. He hadn't thought of his mother in a long time, and every memory hurt like a knife. He took a deep breath and let the painful past dissolve in to nothing more than just that, the past. When he calmed down enough he became aware of his surroundings. There were trees on three sides of him and a river to his left. He was laying on the moist grass of the river bank and freezing cold. He instantly became aware of the pain radiating through his body, originating in his left arm. He looked down to see a deep four inch cut down the middle of his forearm. He became lightheaded and had to look away in order to stay conscious. He used his right hand to reach into his sweatshirt pocket for his phone but comes up empty. He looks to his right and sees his phone smashed to pieces beside him. He let out a sigh of frustration as he tried to sit up to stand. He used his good arm to push himself up and support his weight. He tried swinging his legs underneath him but his legs would not move, like he was paralyzed from the waist down. When he looked closer he saw deeper and longer cuts than the one on his wrist running down his thighs, with a thin clear gel like substance coating the wounds. Stiles recognized the goo.  
"Are you serio-- Kanima venom? Really?!" Stiles was frustrated and couldn't keep his panic under control. His ears started ringing and he couldn't breathe. The silence around him was like building pressure closing in on him. Stiles felt like the weight of the world was collapsing in on him. Normally Stiles can take deep breaths and calm himself down but this is different. There was nothing around him to focus on, there was nothing keeping him grounded to reality. He started feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen. "This....is it. I'm going....to die here...alone." He wheezed in between short staccato breaths. Stiles' mind drifts to his father, and how if he dies his father will be all alone. He can't let his father down, he can't give up now. The thought alone makes Stiles panic even more.  
Stiles begins to hear his name being called in the distance. It's a familiar voice, a friendly voice. The voice is far enough away that they couldn't hear him calling, not with his voice as weak as it is, but it's enough for him to focus on. He concentrates his little remaining energy on calming down by listening to the voice. His breathing slows and his head is clearing. He realises just how painfully serious his cuts are, and how much blood he is losing. Instead of panicking again he uses what strength he has left on trying to get help.  
"I'm...here!" He weakly tries to scream. His voice starts out wobbly and small but slowly gains power with every syllable he speaks. "Help! I'm here! Please Hel-" Stiles is cut off by a hand covering his mouth.  
"Shut up! Keep screaming and I won't hesitate to kill you here and now." The dark figure is back. Stiles is terrified but refuses to let it show. "Stiles, we are not done here. Now keep quiet and stay here. I have some idiots to deal with." the friendly voices are closer and more assured than before. They are still crying out for Stiles. Stiles makes an attempt to scream through his captor's hand but no sound escapes. "You Idiot! You want to die don't you! Shit, here they come. Well Stiles, it was fun while it lasted," Stiles hears the pounding of feet getting closer and closer to him and he is filled with hope. He can escape, he will get out of this.  
Just as he is certain he will be fine his captor shoves him into the river. Stiles still can't move his legs and is trying desperately to grab onto anything. He can't gain any leverage and between the strength of his attacker and the rushing current of the water Stiles' head slams into the bottom of the river and his vision goes dark as his body slowly sinks to the bottom. Before he completely blacks out he sees the figure transform into a hideous creature above the surface, bounding away from the friendly voices. He sees the outline of people surrounding the river, and he finally lets go of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was sick today so I started re watching season 1 and I just love the interaction between Stiles and Derek in the earlier episodes. It inspired me to write this chapter a little earlier than usual. Anyways I know right now there is the absence of sterek (and Derek for that matter) but don't worry it is coming! Its a slow build but it will be worth it! Hope you guys enjoy and please comment so I can improve my writing! I love hearing from you guys! [ my tumblr ](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/)


	5. Here I Am

"Stiles! Dinner! Come on down sweetie!" Stiles moms sweet voice flows through the house to him along with the mixed scents of the gourmet dinner already gracing their table. Dinner time is stiles' favourite meal time. The whole family is together and it is generally the most delicious of all the meals his mother creates. He runs down the stairs and takes his usual seat at the table. His mom made all his favourite foods tonight.  
"Yes! Curly fries! My favourite. Looks great Mom!" Stiles exclaims. He starts excitingly serving himself. Once his plate his full to the brim with curly fries, steak, broccoli and Mac and cheese he starts to shove fries into his mouth. Mid chew he realises the lack of enthusiasm from his parents. They are both looking at him pathetically.  
"Stiles, we need to talk." His father says. Stiles heard his mother's sharp intake of breath from the opposite side of the table. He quickly swallowed his food and sent an innocently curious glance his mothers way.  
"First let me just tell you how much I love you sweetie. Never forget that you are the greatest thing to ever happen in my life." Stiles smiled at that compliment. His little 8 year old brain wasn't prepared for how much his life was about to change.  
"Stiles, do you remember how a few weeks ago I drove you to school before going to the doctor?" Stiles nodded hesitantly. "Well stiles, I haven't been feeling so good lately. I told the doctor and he ran some tests to see what was wrong." A feeling of dread was settling in stiles' stomach. He couldn't look at his mother anymore so he turned to his father, however his father had his head in his hands and his eyes glued shut.  
"Did he give you medicine? Like the kind I take when I get sick?" Stiles asked in a small voice.  
"No stiles," she let out a little laugh. "He doesn't think medicine like what you take will help," her eyes became glassy and that's when it clicked for stiles how serious everything was becoming. "I'm very sick sweetie. The doctor told me we found it very early, however not early enough. Do you understand what I'm trying to say sweetie?" Stiles' mind couldn't understand. The words weren't connecting. Why can't she take medicine? Medicine is supposed to help when you are sick. She had a silly doctor.  
"But mom, you don't look sick."  
"I know honey, but I am. The doctor called this morning to confirm my test results. It's going to be very hard for a while stiles, but we are a family and we need to stay strong. You will need to help out more while I'm in the hospital and when I start getting worse. You will need to be easy on your dad and help him after-"  
"Claudia. That's enough for tonight. Let's just eat." His dad interrupted.  
"After what mom?" Both his parents turned to him and gave him a sad look. Stiles already knew but wouldn't accept it until he heard it out loud.  
***  
Stiles slowly starts to come back to reality and his heart is racing. He feels the tears running down his face and his is sick of doing this. He still can't move his legs he notes. His head is pounding and the world is spinning around and around. His eyes can't focus. He tries to lift his hands to steady his face but there is some resistance. Everything around him sounds like a blur, unable to pinpoint any distinct sounds.  
Stiles is starting to panic. He is fully paralysed now and his head is all over the place. His body starts to shake but he realises how little range of movement he has. There is a slight pressure up against his whole body and he focuses on that to calm him down. The world is still spinning but he has a better grip on reality. He realises the force holding him to earth is someone's arms. He hears a voice practically screaming in his ear.  
"Stiles! Stiles, can you hear me?" Stiles wishes the voice would quiet down because his head is still aching and the screaming isn't helping.  
"Stiles, you're okay. We're here. Breathe dude."  
"Please......just stop screaming," stiles begs the voice.  
"Stiles! You can hear me. Your awake. Thank god," the voice calls to someone farther away. "Kira he's awake! Did you call the sheriff?" Kira? His friend Kira? Here in the middle of the woods? Than that must mean the mysterious voice is..  
"Scott?" Stiles asks in a weak and defeated voice.  
"Yeah buddy. I'm right here. Hold on we're getting you help. Just stay awake buddy," Scott is pleading with him. Truth be told stiles has no  
Interest in succumbing to the darkness once again. Sure he is exhausted and his whole body and head are screaming at him to slip into a deep sleep, but he is sick of those dreams. He is sick of missing reality and being forced to relive the worst night of his life.  
"Scotty what happened?" Stiles is fighting to clear his head. Talking is helping him keep grounded. Everything is making more sense. He can make out Scott and Kira's figure plus another one wandering around. "Is that Isaac walking around like a lost puppy?" Stiles asks. Kira is following Isaac and the two of them walk further into the woods.  
"Yeah, well, actually he is trying to catch a scent of who or what brought you here. Do you remember anything?"  
"I mean a little bit. Nothing too clear," Scott is still holding stiles like he is about to fall apart and Scott is the only one who can keep him together, however stiles can move his arms now. He reaches up wipe his face and when he brings his hand back down its covered in blood. "Scott....I'm-I'm bleeding pretty bad aren't I?" Lydia comes running through the trees and stops dead when she sees stiles in Scott's arms.  
"Stiles..." Her words tail off as she chokes down her tears. "Is he...Scott is he..?"  
"Yes, he's alive... But he's bleeding a lot and I just... I don't know Lydia."  
"Scott, my legs, are they still bleeding? Whoever brought me here had Kanima venom that only paralysed my legs. I couldn't move, I couldn't get up. I'm sorry," stiles was only talking to keep himself awake. He was babbling, like usual but this time with purpose.  
"Lydia, he's right they are bleeding. A lot. And his arm, and his head. I can't stop and I can't take his pain. I don't know why," Scott is on the verge of panic, but trying to keep his heartbeat down to avoid changing.  
"But the last time you couldn't take someone's pain was when-"  
"When Allison died," stiles filled in for Lydia. He heard Lydia start sobbing and felt Scott's ragged breathing. Everything was surreal and it finally clicked for stiles that this is it. He is going to die tonight, in his best friends arms in a muddy cold river bank.  
"Guys, it's okay. You'll be fine. Find the guy who did this, and kill him. Kill him for me. If I don't make it-"  
"Stiles you will make it. You can't leave me here. Your my best friend."  
"Scott I love you but I think we both know how this is going to go. Just please tell my dad I love him," stiles lets out a little laugh as he gets progressively worse. He heard sirens in the distance and sees the flashing blue and red coming closer. "And tell Derek I'm sorry for being an idiot."  
"Tell them yourself stiles. Don't leave us, okay? Your dad is right here. Him and Parrish are just pulling up. You can make it stiles." Lydia is holding his hand and practically pleading with him not to let go.  
"STILES!" He hears his father's voice scream from a few feet away. He turns his head and sees his father fall to his knees less than a foot away from him. His face is wet with a mixture of sweat and tears and his body is shaking through his sobs. Stiles hates doing this to his dad but staying alive right now is so hard. It's so damn hard.  
"Sheriff the ambulance is here," deputy Parrish is standing behind his father with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Scott do you think you can help him into the ambulance? Lydia I can take you home while Scott and the sheriff go with Stiles."  
"Hey Scott?" Stiles is practically whispering now.  
"Yeah buddy?"  
"I love you man."  
"Yeah... You too." Scott is crying now.  
"And hey, don't forget to tell Derek I'm sorry." Scott is lowering stiles onto the stretcher the paramedics procured from the ambulance. There is a flurry of movement and stiles head is spinning again. Someone is clutching his hand, his father he thinks.  
"Dad, I love you. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." His voice gives out on him. Stiles is tired of fighting. Has been tired for a while now. There's a voice telling him to let go, and with one last deep breath, he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is my favourite chapters. I had so many feels while writing it. Sterek action resumes next chapter I promise!! Tell me what you guys think! I promise not to make the rest as sad and dramatic as this! [my tumblr](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/) aaannnddd I also have strictly teen wolf tumblr [here](http://teenwolfny.tumblr.com/)


	6. It Will Come Back

Everything sounds strange and muffled. It's a different type of muffled though, than from when he was dying. This time it's like he is wearing headphones. His head is pounding and he doesn't want to open his eyes. He doesn't want to see the world he is waking up to. He focuses his hearing on a familiar sound, Scott's voice. He sounds panicked and angry but stiles can't make out his words. His words are too low and too rushed. There's another voice arguing with Scott, but he was exhausted from just the effort of listening, he didn't have the energy to think about the voices much. He grew more tired as the conversation went on, and just before he fell back asleep he heard Scott raise his voice, "I watched my best friend almost die! This isn't a joke anymore!" And then everything was gone.  
The hospital room is bright with morning sun when he wakes up. It's the same room from the last few times he has been here.  
"We are going to have to start charging you rent if you keep this up," Melissa McCall walked in and smiled at him lightheartedly. "In all honestly stiles, I would rather never see you here again. I already worry enough about my son 'alpha werewolf' and now I'm worried about you. And if you ever almost die on me again, I will make sure you never ever have curly fries again." Melissa always knew how to calm stiles down and make him laugh. Stiles gave her a smile.  
"Thanks Melissa. I have to learn to keep my priorities in check now!" He joked as she left. Stiles is still aching but the iv drip is working wonders for the pain. He sighs and try's to get comfortable, however every effort is futile.  
"Hey kid," his dad now stands in the doorway of his hospital room dressed in his uniform.  
"Hey pops! Arrest any bad guys today? Keeping crime off the streets of beacon hills?" Stiles always tried to downplay everything when it came to his dad. With the sheriffs blood pressure so sensitive, stiles tried to avoid giving him a heart attack at every turn, though as of late he hadn't been so successful. Stiles playful smile slipped off his face as his dad's expression turned grave.  
"Apparently I'm not doing my job well enough if my son is being kidnapped and almost beaten to death," his dad moves across the room into the chair next to stiles' bed. He lets out a huge sigh and put his head in his hands.  
"Hey, dad, no it's not your fault. You're doing your best, you are working way too hard and way too much. Take a break okay? If a bunch of werewolves can't find this guy than I'm telling you a bunch of normal sensing policemen won't be able to."  
"Stiles, I was so scared. When I got up in the middle of the night, for some reason I felt the urge to just check on you. When you weren't there-I didn't know what to do. I called Scott and he led everyone around on a search. I sat on your bed for twenty minutes, staring at nothing. Twenty minutes! While everyone else was out looking for you, I wasting time! You could have died because I couldn't pull myself together."  
"No dad! Stop. You panicked. Take it from me, you can't control panic and you can control how much time passes. I'm fine. I'm here today because you decided to check on me. No, scratch that. I'm here today because you have been the best father ever for these past years. Without mom-well dad it's been hard. But you make it look easy, even when I know it's not. So stop blaming yourself."  
"Fine. Only if you do."  
"I never blamed you-"  
"No stiles, I mean stop blaming yourself. For being kidnapped, for being beaten, being possessed, Allison's death, your mother, everything. Just stop. None of it is your fault and it's time both of us stop living with this guilt." When stiles looked in his fathers eyes, he saw strength an determination, but mostly he saw love. He saw his fathers undying love for him.  
"Dad, I can't make that promise. And neither can you. But what I can promise is that I will try. I will try for you," stiles began tearing up. Him and his father rarely talked like this, but when they did it was something they both treasured.  
"Deal kiddo," his father let out a small smile and then grabbed his hand. "When I saw you out there all I could think was 'that's my little boy. Slipping through my fingers. I am going to lose the love of my life'. It was terrifying. Stiles, don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay," Stiles knew it was a promise he couldn't keep, and deep down so did his father, but it made both of them feel better for him to just agree.  
***  
The doctor and Stiles' dad agree that Stiles should take the week off of school. To be honest Stiles couldn't agree more. While in the hospital Stiles refused to let any of his friends visit, Truth be told Stiles was embarrassed.  
"Stiles, there is no reason to be embarrassed. You almost died, your friends are concerned, just-at least think about giving some of them a call today?" Stiles' dad was off to work and would be leaving Stiles alone for the day. "And don't think that you can go gallivanting about town. That Jeep only leaves the driveway for emergencies, and running out of curly fries is not an emergency, If you need me call Parrish, he follows me around a lot lately." Stiles let out a small laugh.  
"Don't worry dad. I don't plan on even leaving the living room today," His dad rolled his eyes and shrugged on his jacket.  
"Be say kid," with that his father left. Since the hospital the two of them have been closer than ever, the one bright spot from the everlasting darkness of the situation.  
Once his dad left Stiles felt a little lighter. Without his dad there he didn't have to pretend. He didn't have to pretend he wasn't in pain, or that he wasn't stressed beyond stressed. He was left alone to wallow in his misery and throw himself a pity party. He spends a better part of the morning locking the doors and windows, his paranoia fueling his actions. Stiles knows if the man comes back there is no way he will survive. If he is being honest with himself Stiles is weak, hyperactive and impulsive. He is in no way ready to take on someone that strong and tactile by himself. With the pack at school and his father at work it would be a while before anyone even noticed his absence, giving the captor more time to torture and kill him. Once he triple checked the locks and all openings he returned to the beaten down couch. His phone has been going of non-stop since he was released from the hospital. This morning its ringing even more. He has about 3 dozen texts from Scott asking where he is, why he isn't in school, if he needs Scott to come over and ditch school with him. He has about eleven texts from the rest of the pack wishing him well and asking where he is. He takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders out, he turns his phone off and throws it on the side table. He picks up the controller and turns on the gaming console.  
"Alright Stiles, just breath and play video games. Just sit and pretend there isn't somebody or something out there trying to kill you." he convinces himself to relax and let his mind go blank. He is completely engrossed in the game when there is three sharp knocks at his door. Stiles feels the panic spike inside him, but takes a deep breath and pushes the panic deep down. He gets up slowly and walks toward the door, completely abandoning his game. There is three more steady knocks as he gets closer to the door.  
"Stiles, let me in," Stiles doesn't realise he is holding his breath until he lets out a sigh of relief. It's just Derek. He is safe. Stiles unlocks the door and opens it slowly. He peeks out at Derek's face and visibly relaxes. He knew it was Derek but with all he has been through he was still on edge. He stood there with the door half open just staring at Derek."Are you going to let me in or are we just going to stand here?"  
"Oh, right, sorry. I just-I thought you were someone else." Derek walks right past Stiles and leans against the wall next to the stairs. "Stiles, close the door and take a deep breath. It's just me." Stiles closes the door and walks into the kitchen followed by Derek. "So you don't feel like answering anybody's texts? Or calls?"  
"Derek, I don't need this right now. If you came to yell at me, then you are going to be very disappointed by my lack of enthusiasm." He rolls his eyes and sit down on a stool while Derek leans casually against the counter top. "I think you should go Derek."  
"No"  
"Excuse me?"  
"No Stiles, I won't leave. Why have you been avoiding everybody?"  
"Derek the brooding, grumpy routine isn't threatening nor scary to me anymore." Derek's face falls at that.  
"That's the problem Stiles." For some reason that rubs Stiles the wrong way.  
"What? You don't like that I'm not afraid of you anymore? That I think of you as a harmless puppy? Well I'm sorry Derek, but I have bigger problems than you," It felt good getting some of his anger out, but it drained him as well. He slumped over with his elbows on the table and rubbed his eyes in his palms. "Derek, I'm sorry" Derek looks at him confused.  
"Stiles, why are you sorry?" Derek cocks his head to the side like the dog. A gesture that any other day would makes Stiles laugh but he just doesn't have it in him today.  
"Because Derek!" Stiles yells. "Because I am such a problem! I am a liability," He sighs. "I tried-I tried so hard to not need protection. All I am doing is putting everyone else in danger. It's not fair to you guys." Stiles stands up and walks over to the window to avoid crying."I'm sorry I am such an idiot. And I'm sorry you guys are stuck with me."  
When Derek looks at Stiles all he can see is his back, and can see Stiles' posture looks....defeated. He looks tired and utterly defeated.  
"Stiles, none of that is true. It's not your fault, we all know that." Stiles lets out a laugh and turns around. Him and Derek are suddenly very close. Derek can smell the sadness flowing off of Stiles and the anxiety that pulses through his body. Stiles feels like the air has been sucked out of the room. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to even out his composure and speak calmly.  
"Please. Don't lie to me or to yourself. I have been nothing but a problem for you all since the beginning. First the whole nogitsune thing-" Stiles takes a sharp breath in-between his thoughts. The past year flickers through his mind at light speed and a fresh wave of horror overcomes him. "and now I am out getting almost killed and putting you all in danger once again. I can't be responsible for someone else's life. I can't watch another friend die and know it's my fault. Just please, for you and for me, leave me alone."  
"I can't. Leave you alone that is." Stiles doesn't know what happening but next thing he knows he is being pushed up against the cool glass of the window. Derek's body is pressed against his and he feels warm. Derek's lips are gently pressed against Stiles. His lips are soft and warm and comfortable. The whole thing feels right, and Stiles is just starting to catch up when Derek pulls away. Stiles stares at him in confusion as Derek steps back, visibly mortified. "I should...I have to..." and without another word, Derek is gone in a flash. Stiles stands there unable to move. He feels cold and empty, but mostly he feels alone. He is confused and mad and happy all at the same time. He stares at the door that Derek slammed shut in his rush to leave. He lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and leans against the window, unable to think or move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More sterek! The next chapter will be full of Sterek I promise! And angst. Don't forget the angst! Thank you guys so much for reading! Once again my [tumblr](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/) and the teen wolf blog [is here](http://teenwolfny.tumblr.com)  
> Bonus side note: Lately I update my wattpad faster than ao3 (because I tend to write on mobile more) so here is the [link](http://www.wattpad.com/story/24684046-something-in-the-water) to that :)


	7. Riptide

Stiles walks to the couch in a daze and plops down. He sits with his hands in his lap staring into nothing. No matter how hard he tries his mind keeps wandering back to Derek and his lips, god those lips. Stiles had always been attracted to Derek, it was hard not to be. However he had come to the rational conclusion early on that Derek was way out of his league and not interested in Stiles in any way. He never even thought Derek was into guys, and to be honest he was shocked. Derek had always seemed to hate Stiles, silently judging him with his eyebrows and glaring at him from across the room. Was Derek just messing with him? Playing with his feelings? Stiles' brain is on overdrive, and it takes his phone ringing to break him out of his trance. His heart skips a beat thinking it might be Derek, but instead it's Danny, probably asking about his absence, because coach made him, not because he cares. To take his mind off everything he starts to play video games, but isn't really focusing on what's on screen.  
****  
Stiles decides after three days of staying home wallowing in self pity and confusion, that he needs to get out of the house, and the only place the sheriff trusts him is school. So that Thursday, Stiles hops in his jeep and sets out. He did all the work that he missed and the work he planned on missing the rest of the week. He still hadn't talked to anyone, but his dad was keeping in touch with Scott to let him know Stiles was okay. Needless to say when he shows up in class first period, Lydia and Isaac feel the need to alert the whole pack and ask a shit ton of questions.   
"Stiles! You idiot, we thought you were dead or missing again. Couldn't pick up the phone and send a text at least?" Lydia scolds him.  
"Lydia, if I had texted you , would you have left me alone?" Lydia stares at him without saying a word, "exactly why I turned my phone off for the week."  
"If it weren't for Derek telling us all you were alive the other night at the-" Isaac starts but Lydia cuts him off with a sharp look.  
"WE are just glad you're okay," Lydia has a harsh, fake smile on and is passing Isaac dirty looks.   
"Isaac, when did Derek tell you that?" Isaac had a guilty look and stared back down at the floor.   
"He sent out a group text, remember Isaac?" Malia had just walked in and was already shooting Isaac looks similar to Lydia's.  
"Guys, out with it. Now. I am not in the mood and honestly lying to me won't make anything better," They all looked at each other. Malia put her hands up in surrender and walked away while Isaac looked cornered. Lydia let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.   
"Fine, but you did not hear it from me," Isaac and Malia were both talking quietly in the corner sending furtive glances Stiles' way. "Monday night, Derek texted us all and asked to meet at the loft. We all assumed you would be there too. When we all showed up Derek explained that we had to have a pack meeting about how to deal with everything. When we asked why you weren't here, he said he didn't want to stress you out and not to tell you. Obviously that didn't go over too well since there are some wolves who can't keep their mouths shut," Stiles didn't even need to look to know that Isaac was growling at Lydia. "Stiles, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I thought...I thought it was the right thing to do."  
Stiles had nothing to say about what he had just heard. Wasn't it just a few days ago Derek was claiming how important he was to the pack? Now he was being left out of pack meetings? Derek is confusing him and he can't keep playing these mind games. One minute he is telling Stiles just how important he is, and kissing him, for god's sake he kissed him! And now he is leaving him out of pack meetings, and even worse making his friends lie to him? The rest of class goes by in a blur as he sits and mulls over how to handle everything. Oddly enough he is the calmest he has been in days due to the fact that he has something to focus on, how to show Derek he is not something to be played with.   
**  
By lunch the curiosity is overwhelming Stiles. Everyone can sense something is wrong, and they are talking to him like they are walking on eggshells. He tries to stay calm and not blame the others, but he cracks when Scott comes up to him.  
"Stiles? Are you just going to sit alone at this table and pretend like we don't exist?" Stiles just gave him a blank stare. He wasn't in the mood to fight so he followed Scott over to the table with the rest of the pack.  
"Hey Stiles!" Liam is the only one who isn't in on all the pack business. Liam knows nothing of Stiles' recent absence, the pack meeting and other important details. Stiles sends him a warm smile because despite being a good kid, he seems the only one Stiles can trust right now.  
"Stiles, how long are you going to hold a grudge? Because honestly it's getting really annoying," Lydia complains.  
"A grudge? Why is he holding a grudge?" Scott seems to be asking Lydia but is looking at him instead.  
"I don't know. He's mad that we didn't tell him about the pack meeting," Lydia does her signature eye roll and picks at her perfectly manicured nails. "I told him it wasn't a big deal." Scott looks extremely uncomfortable and looks at Stiles with wide eyes.  
"Stiles, I'm-" Stiles cuts Scott off.  
"I don't want to hear it. Thank you Lydia for being the only one to have the balls to be honest. I don't have a grudge, I just now know that I can't trust you all. So thanks." With that Stiles was up and out of the cafeteria. He texted his dad he was going home early because he didn't feel well, and these days the sheriff just let him go without questions. Once he got in his Jeep he sent a text to Scott.  
I'm going home. I'm fine. I promise. No need to alert everyone.  
He hoped Scott could sense his sarcasm through the phone. Before he pulled off he decided to send a text to Derek as well. It simply read When's the pack meeting again? Stiles figured that by now someone had texted him warning him of Stiles anger.   
***  
Later on Stiles is feeling guilty for how he treated Scott. Scott had a big heart and always did what he thought was best. He texted Scott asking to meet up, and within seconds came Scott's eager reply, and they agreed to meet at Scott's house. Stiles left a little earlier so he could swing by the lake and just take a minute to breathe. When he pulls up to the lake he checks his phone. He texted Derek two hours ago and still hasn't gotten a reply. Stiles was done with the games Derek was playing. He was mad, and he just needed to not think about it for a while, so instead, at the lake, he thought about his dad, and just how lucky he was to have him. He sat there remembering the times they would all come to the lake to feed the ducks and the fish. They were the perfect little three person family. He closed his eyes for a second and then climbed back in the Jeep, just as the rain starts.   
About two miles down from the lake Stiles gets lost. Normally Stiles would invite a challenge, but lately being lost in the woods was the absolute last place he wanted to be. He makes random turns as the sun gets lower in the sky, eventually ending up on a dark, abandoned road. His jeep starts to sputter out and he slowly looses speed until the car comes to a wheezing stop. His windshield wipers stutter to a stop and the music cuts out. Stiles doesn't let himself panic just yet.   
He goes out and looks under his hood. Nothing is smoking, nothing looks broken. Okay, so Stiles isn't good with cars, but it was worth a shot right? He grabs his phone out of his pocket. He was supposed to be at Scott's 20 minutes ago. He goes to call Scott, but he has no signal. The rain is a lot harder now and visibility is poor. He climbs back in his car to stay dry.   
"Okay, so now is when we panic." Stiles says to himself as his heart rate slowly rises. He is mostly under control until he hears and eerie rustling sound coming from the forest surrounding him. A few seconds later he hears it again and it sounds closer. "Oh no. Not again." Stiles whispers to himself.  
The familiar sensation of a panic attack closes in on him. The closed doors are making him more anxious, but it's better than what's outside. The thought of someone out there makes his panic worse. Stiles would do anything to feel safe for just five minutes. He tries to focus on the pitter patter of the rain, the feel of the cloth on the seats, his breathing, anything, but nothing is helping. With every raindrop comes a fresh wave of panic. It keeps building and he is already crying. His chest is heaving and he is gripping his thighs with such force he know he will be bruised. His vision is blacking around the edges and he knows this is the worst attack he has ever had, suddenly his door is wrenched open and arms are grabbing him out of his seat. He screams at the top of his lungs, not caring what the consequences might be. The arms are still firmly around him and pulling him closer to the other body. The touch feels calming, not threatening, and it confuses Stiles.   
"Calm down. You're okay. I won't hurt you." A voice is whispering in his ear. The combination of the reassuring voice and the kind arms bring him down faster than he thought possible. Stiles takes a step back and sees the face of his rescuer. Derek.  
Stiles crumples against the side of the jeep and slides to the wet pavement. The two of them are soaking wet, but neither of them seem to care. Derek slides down by Stiles' side and Stiles starts crying again. His head between his knees and his hands clutching at the back of his neck. He barley realises Derek's presence, but he knows he's there.   
Derek just sits there looking at the younger man. The boy who has gone through so much in such a short time. Derek looks at him and his feelings are all over the place. He knew Stiles would be angry about the pack meeting, he also knew he would find out. He knew Stiles would be angry he didn't answer his text, but Derek couldn't. Derek embarrassed himself Monday night when he kissed Stiles. Stiles hadn't even kissed back. Derek knew Stiles may not feel the same about him, but he hoped. He got his hopes up once again and let his guard down for one minute, and now look at the mess in front of him. Derek sat watching the boy cry, wishing he could make those tears and pain disappear, but knowing he probably helped cause them. He sat and sat until finally with a long gulping breath, Stiles tears stopped. Stiles sat up a bit straighter and looked in the trees.  
When Stiles finally composed himself he shivered from the cold, wet rain. He noticed how dark it had gotten and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He turned toward Derek, he didn't know what to say, but Derek had just saved him once again, so some thanks was in order. But when he looked to where Derek had been, there was nothing but empty space and unanswered questions. The quick disappearance made Stiles question whether Derek was ever there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of just a filler. I had such hopes for this chapter and after I wrote it I realised how uneventful it was. Sorry guys! I will update probably tomorrow! Thanks to all of you who read and give kudos! my [tumblr](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/) and my [teen wolf blog](http://teenwolfny.tumblr.com/)


	8. All You Never Say

Stiles goes home to his father pacing while Scott sits in the armchair clutching his phone. When he walks in Scott shoots up and his dad runs up to him and gives him a big hug.  
"Stiles! You scared us half to death! Wait, why are you soaking wet?" Stiles looked at the two. These were the two most important people in his life, and they were here concerned about him. Something that should make Stiles feel loved and cherished, yet he has never felt more alone. He was lost in his head again until he realised Scott and his dad were staring at him.  
"Yeah....um..I'm sorry. My Jeep broke down and where I was...my phone couldn't get a signal." Stiles isn't really paying attention and is just trying to get out of the room as quickly as possible.  
"Stiles.. are you okay? You seem...out of it." Stiles could tell that Scott was trying to watch what he said around him.  
"Yeah sorry, I'm just-"  
"Wait, did you fix your own Jeep?" Stiles was startled by the question and looked at his father confused.  
"What? No. Of course not."  
"So then how did you get home?"  
"Um, I walked. Hey, I am kind of tired so..." Stiles words tailed off when he saw the shocked faces of Scott and the sheriff. "What?"  
"Stiles, you walked? From where?" Scott asked.  
"I was at the lake at the edge of the forest."  
"That's at least a 10 mile walk! Stiles..."  
"What, dad? Am I under house arrest now? Do I need someone to follow me every place I go? I am fine. It's not my fault my car broke down! You all need to calm down and stop treating me like a child!" Stiles stormed out of the room and up to his bed. He hears his father and Scott talking quietly downstairs, followed by the front door shutting and Scott's motorbike roaring down the street. His eyes slowly close and he lets the confusion of the day escape into the cool night air.  
****  
The next morning he wakes up to a message from Derek, simple and straight to the point saying "Pack meeting 7 pm". At least Stiles was invited this time. He has the whole day before the meeting so he decides to do something fun. His Jeep is back in the driveway, his dad must have called in a favour, but he decides to walk. It only takes him a half hour and he is at the local beach. Since its winter, the beach is empty so he sits down in the sand as close to the water as possible without getting soaked. He made sure to leave a note for his dad, although he doubts his dad will be home before he gets home. He lays down and closes his eyes, letting the sun seep into his skin.  
*  
 _"Stiles! Don't get your shorts all wet!" His mother screams from the shore. Every fall, just before the first day of winter, they took a trip down to the beach and had a picnic. Stiles was running along the water and giggling at the cold tendrils of water wrapping around his ankles as it gets pulled back out to sea._  
 _"Hey dad! We should build a sandcastle!" Stiles' eager voice calls across the sand._  
 _"Come on John! Live a little!" his mother laughed from where she was sitting, watching Stiles run._  
 _"I think that could be arranged," His dad smiled at him and Stiles ran over to him._  
 _"We are going to make the best sand castle ever! Mom come help!" The three of them sat in the sand shaping it and molding it to their wild imaginations._  
*  
Stiles liked those memories. The memories of before his mother was really sick, before she couldn't do as much. He liked to remember her playful, and healthy, it kept him sane. He took in the view one last time and smiled thinking and hoping that his mom saw how happy he was in this moment, and knew it was because of her.  
He walked over to Derek's loft, not sure what he was about to hear, but ready to hear it. When he walks in he realises he is the last one there. He gives everyone a short smile and turns to see Derek walking up behind him.  
"You're late. Sit down." And with that the meeting began. Derek avoided eye contact the whole time and whenever Stiles would say anything Derek would talk over him. Stiles wasn't sure what was up with him. One day he was kissing him and the next he was comforting him through a panic attack, and now he is embarrassing him in front of the pack. Stiles was too worn out to even react though, and let himself be cut down. They talked about small things, how they need to protect themselves against the threat of an alpha two towns over, the suspicious amount of missing people and Deaton's mysteriously diminishing supply of mistletoe. Once it was over they all start filling out one by one. Malia is the last to leave and kisses Stiles goodbye on the cheek. When stiles looks over he sees Derek's angry glare, and when their eyes meet Derek quickly turns away. Stiles starts cleaning up the mess the pack made (Isaac brought pizza due to Stiles' begging) and is silently picking up trash when Derek walks back in the room.  
"I am just going to clean up a little and then I will be gone. I promise," Stiles says with a small, shy smile.  
"Stiles, I don't need your help. Stop being a child and grow up. I can clean on my own and I don't need you to keep me company." Stiles didn't know how to react, so instead he just continued cleaning up the garbage. "Can you not take a hint?"  
"Derek, what is your problem?"  
"You should go." Stiles was done. He thought he could keep himself under control, but Derek was taking this too far.  
"What the hell Derek?! What do you want from me?!" Stiles was screaming but refused to get close to Derek. "Do you think this is funny? Playing with me? Because honestly its confusing as all hell and it hurts more than you would think! So what are you trying to gain?!"  
Derek is taken aback and is staring at Stiles with a blank stare.  
"Stiles I-"  
"No Derek, you don't get to complain or tell me to leave. You don't get to kiss me and then ignore me the next day. Who the hell does that!"  
"Stiles, I didn't-"  
"No, don't even. I'm done. I don't know why I thought that you may actually like me, when it's clear you hate me. God I am so stupid," Stiles turned to storm out, but Derek grabbed his wrist sending sparks up his spine.  
"Stiles, wait." Derek takes a deep breath and turns Stiles around. Before Stiles has a chance to say anything or do anything Derek has pulled him close and has his lips pressed to Stiles'. "Stiles, I am sorry."  
"Derek. Don't kiss me if you don't mean it." With Derek this close to Stiles, he could smell the arousal, and embarrassment permeating Stiles scent. It dawned on him that maybe Stiles did want this, maybe for once Derek had fallen for somebody who wouldn't want to hurt him.  
"I do. I just... I didn't think you wanted it. The night I first kissed you... I got scared. You didn't kiss back and I didn't want to force it onto you. I needed you to want it."  
"Derek, I have always wanted it. I mean have you looked in a mirror recently? Your hot! And I guess I have some weird grumpy, brooding kink. I didn't kiss back because I was shocked. The fact that someone like you would ever like someone.... like me, just didn't seem real."  
"Don't talk about yourself like that. You are what I want, what I have always wanted." Derek sighed. "I just don't know how to handle my feelings some times. I didn't realise how important to me you were until you went missing. It drove me crazy. I needed to find you. If something had happened to you....I don't know what I would have done."  
"Good thing you never have to find out." Stiles smiled and pressed his lips to Derek's.  
"Good," Derek smiled against Stiles' lips, then took a step back. "You should get on home."  
"Ugh, my Jeep is still broken. I walked here. It's going to take me forever to get back home."  
"Relax, I fixed your Jeep this morning and had Scott bring it over. Go, before your dad freaks out." Stiles walked outside while Derek watched from his door. Stiles is smiling and his head is reeling from everything Derek just told him. The fact that he meant so much to Derek made his heart hurt. He was stuck in paradise, but deep down he knew it wouldn't last. What were they now? How would this work? Him and Derek needed to talk about this, but tonight was not the night. Tonight they needed to stay in this happy, grey area. He climbed into the Jeep which was parked right outside of the loft and glanced up to the loft's large windows to see Derek looking down at him. He smiled and put the key in the ignition. He puts it in reverse and checks the rear view mirror. What Stiles sees is a dark figure sitting in the back, and he jumps a little in his seat. All of a sudden the car is filled with that eerie, dark, familiar voice, that means nothing good.  
"Hello, Stiles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here we go with the drama again! It's about to get good so watch out for the next chapter! [my tumblr](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/) and [my teen wolf blog](http://teenwolfny.tumblr.com/)


	9. I Won't Let You Go

Stiles opened his mouth to scream, but like so many times before, the strangers hand covered his mouth.

"That doesn't seem like such a good idea Stiles. Making any noise might be... hazardous to your health." 

"It doesn't matter. Derek is up there and I guarantee you he can hear you." Stiles is convinced that Derek will save him. There is no way Derek doesn't hear him, right? The stranger makes a soft, conniving laugh.

"Oh Stiles. Don't you think he would be down here by now if he knew? Your his pack, he wouldn't let anything happen if he knew. Sorry, but it looks like it's just you and me." Before Stiles can even think of the consequences, he pounds his palm onto the steering wheel, holding down on the horn for as long as he can. He knows that he has Derek's attention now.

"You idiot!" the man screams as he climbs out of the car. He comes to Stiles door, pulls it open and wrenches Stiles out of it and to the ground. He forces Stiles to his feet and pulls Stiles back to his body. Just as the door slams open Stiles feels a cold sharp object pressed to his throat. He opens his eyes and sees Derek's panicked eyes staring back at him, full of promises. Promises to save him, promises to protect him, and promises to never let him out of his sight again.

"Make one move, and I slit his throat," the man made his voice deeper than usual and Stiles couldn't figure out why. Derek flinches forward and the knife slowly presses deeper into Stiles' throat, procuring a few beads of blood to run down his neck. "Don't think I won't kill him, because it would be all too easy and fun to." The man smiles and Derek has this defeated look on his face. Stiles tries to communicate everything with his eyes. He tries to tell Derek that it's okay, and that he doesn't blame him. Derek's eyes are searching. Searching for a solution, for forgiveness, for a way to say everything to Stiles that he can't. Stiles sends him a small nod so he knew he understood. 

"Stiles." With one word Derek had said everything and with that the stranger and Stiles disappeared into the tree line. Derek knew he couldn't do it alone, he went inside and texted Scott and the others. He was trying to keep as calm as possible, but inside his world is crumbling. Stiles was missing, because of him, his Stiles. 

***

Stiles' throat was throbbing. The knife had long since been removed and he was now being dragged into the forest. His mouth was dry and everything ached. His captor had a tight grip under his arms and Stiles didn't even attempt to escape, knowing from experience that every effort would be futile.

"You actually have a death wish don't you? Well guess what? That little stunt with your horn is going to cost you." He pushes Stiles to the ground and Stiles sprawls out in pain. He tries to pull himself away and into a sitting position, but the captor kicks him back down and steps on his throat, cutting of his breathing. "Oh, this is going to be fun." He lifts his foot off and walks over and leans against the tree next to Stiles. 

"What do you want?" Stiles asked after regaining his breathing. The man let out a shocked laugh.

"Do you really not know who I am? Oh Stiles," The man kneeled close to Stiles face. The more Stiles thought about it, he realised the man's face was always covered. He was trying to put the pieces together but his mind hadn't been working right since everything that happened last year. Suddenly the man was against his ear. "You may not remember me, but I remember you Stiles. It's only been a year since you last saw me, am I really that forgettable?" The man pulled his face away about a centimetre as if to get up, but seemed to second guess himself and lean in close again. He put his nose in the crook of Stiles neck, which Stiles has learned is how a werewolf scents somebody. "Well, that's new. And that is going to make this so, SO much more fun." Stiles must have looked at him confused because he stood up laughing. "Your Derek's little bitch! I can smell his claim all over you." Stiles was speechless and confused. The man pulled him up and pushed him against the tree. 

"Why do you care about Derek?"

"It doesn't matter why I care about Derek. What's important, is that you care about him." The man was pulling a knife out of his pocket. The moonlight hit the blade just right and it shone in his eyes. Stiles was more than aware now that this man was a werewolf, and he was trying to keep himself calm, and not show his fear. The man let out a strange, twisted laugh and plunged the knife into Stiles' right shoulder. Stiles screamed and felt the sharp pain radiate through him. "Nobody can hear you Stiles. It's just you and me, alone once again. And I won't be as kind this time." He twisted the knife in his shoulder and Stiles screamed again, louder. 

"Just Stop!" Stiles didn't understand why he was doing this. 

"I can't stop Stiles! Not until I get what I want. And what I want is Derek dead." Stiles felt the ice cold feeling of fear flood his veins. "I always knew you were pack, and you were the weakest link, so obviously the easiest way to pull Derek out of his comfort zone. But now that I know he's marked you, that you belong to him, it just makes this so much easier."

"JUST KILL ME!" Stiles screamed. "Kill me now and leave Derek alone." Stiles never thought he would be begging for someone to kill him instead of Derek, but here he was, pleading for Derek's life. 

"You think it would be that easy? Oh no, I want you to watch as every single drop of blood flows from Derek's mouth onto the floor. I want you to see his body grow cold and pale, and know that you are next." The man starts to reach towards Stiles' hip, and Stiles is expecting to be stabbed again, but instead the man pulls his phone out and turns it on. "Let's send Derek a little love letter, yeah?" Stiles crumples to the ground with the loss of support. He looks at his shoulder and sees his stained shirt with a steady slow flow of blood. He leans his head back and sees the flash of a camera, his camera phone. "Well I'm sure this is a picture Derek would love to see." With that he sent it to Derek. "And how about we let Scott and the sheriff in on this little chat too." He throws the phone down next to Stiles foot. "And before I go, how about a little parting gift." The man takes the knife and makes a deep long cut across the right side of Stiles' collar bone just above the other wound. He pockets the knife and starts to walk away. Stiles is in pain and losing blood fast. He waits until he is sure the man is gone and picks up his phone. The first person he calls is Lydia.

"I can't talk right now."

"Lydia.." Stiles' voice is growing weaker and he knows the bleeding is getting worse.

"Stiles? Are you okay?"

"No." He hears Lydia getting up and somebody protesting on the other end of the line.

"Where are you? Did you call Scott?"

"No, but he texted them."

"Who texted them? Stiles, where are you?"

"I'm in the forest just outside of Beacon Hills. The man. The man who took me, he sent them pictures. Call my dad. He can GPS my phone."

"Okay, I'm leaving now."

"Hey Lydia?"

"Yeah?"

"Please hurry." Stiles hung up before either of them could say anything else. He dropped his phone and tried to conserve as much energy as possible. He was determined to stay awake this time. 

Lydia finds him in what feels like an hour but is only ten minutes. 

"Oh my gosh, Stiles." She runs over and kneels next to him. "You're alive." she sounds relieved and surprised.

"Well, for now at least," Stiles tries to say jokingly, but Lydia looks like she is about to cry. 

"Don't- Don't say that. I can't lose you, okay? Your dad is on his way. Think you can hang on?"

"Anything for Lydia Martin." This time Lydia sneaks a small smile while tears run down her cheeks. They sit in silence, thinking of how they got to this point, when he hears someone tearing through the forest. Lydia stands up to see who it is, and Derek comes bounding over to Stiles. He scoops Stiles up and pulls him tight, and close to his body. Stiles allows himself to cry once he sees that Derek is safe. 

"Hey, it's okay. I got you. Breath okay?" Stiles nods and buries his face in Derek's shoulder. Derek hooks his fingers underneath Stiles' chin and tilts his face towards him. Derek looks into Stiles' eyes and they both instantly calm. Derek kisses Stiles and it's a panicked, urgent kiss, which Stiles eagerly returns. Derek accidentally put slight pressure to Stiles' shoulder which made him flinch in pain. When Stiles looks up he sees Lydia looking at them shocked, and confused.

"Stiles, I should have done something. I should have insisted on driving you home myself. I should have-"

"No. Stop none of this is your fault. But Derek-" Stiles is cut off by his father's voice. 

"Stiles!" Stiles instantly steps away from Derek. He avoids Derek's gaze as his father runs up to him and pulls him into an embrace. Scott follows the sheriff, who is followed by Parrish. Lydia is crying a few feet away, and Parrish pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. Well that's new. 

"Hey, dad. I'm okay."

"Stiles, your bleeding and you need at least twenty stitches. You're not okay." Scott pipes up from behind Sheriff Stilinski. 

"We will take you to the hospital in the cruiser. Scott, can you take Lydia home?" Parrish takes over control of the situation, being the only rational one there. Scott nods and Lydia follows him to the road. When Parrish goes to address Derek, he is gone.

"Let's go get you patched up kiddo." Stiles gives him a smile and starts to walk, with help from his father holding him up, but he can't help but look at the empty clearing, specifically where Derek was standing, and where he just disappeared. He sighed and walked along, giving in to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I am meeting tyler hoechlin in less than a month. I'm am crying inside he is just too perfect. Hope you guys like this chapter! I promise we are almost done with the sad and serious stuff! Anyways [my Tumblr once again](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com) and [our teen wolf blog](http://teenwolfny.tumblr.com)


	10. Both of Us

Stiles was released in a matter of hours, with many stitches. When he goes home he falls into bed and loads himself up on pain killers. He just wants to forget the pain, and the struggle, and think of happier things, like Derek. While he settles under the covers the pain in his shoulder spread throughout his body and slowed to a dull ache. His mind wandered, and he knew how unsafe it was for him to home alone. The man had promised to come find him again, yet he refused to tell anybody. Stiles knew that if he told someone, they would insist on protecting him, and people who protect him usually end up dead. He was done with people dying because of him being stupid.

Stiles' mind is spinning and making it impossible to sleep. Resigned he gets up and puts on some non-bloody clothes to go out in. He makes a small attempt to clean himself up and look more presentable, but he doesn't give a damn anymore. His dad left the keys to the Jeep, for emergencies only. Stiles grabbed them and sent a text to his dad that he was going to Derek's, just so his dad knew he was safe.

When he pulled up to the loft he saw Derek in the window, and sent him a small smile. He headed upstairs and the door was already open when he got there. Derek was leaning against the desk facing away from the door.

"Hey," Stiles stepped in and sat down on the couch.

"Hi." Derek looked over his shoulder at Stiles and then back to the book he was reading. Stiles had always known Derek to be grumpy, but this was different, he was cold.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" He felt awkward around Derek, and the tension was growing with every second. He couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"No. How are you feeling?" Derek had walked and sat down across from Stiles, but was looking everywhere but at him.

"Well, I'm not comfortable, but I have been worse."  Derek took a deep sigh and rubbed his hands across his stubble. He remained silent with his head in his hands breathing slowly. "This has been fun. I guess I should go," Stiles gets up to leave and Derek doesn't even try to stop him. Part of Stiles want to walk out and make Derek fight for him, but the other part wants these stupid guessing games to be over. The latter is the one that wins out. "Okay, what's your deal?"  Derek looked at him and huffed a laugh.

"Nothing. You're right though, you should go." He looks at Derek in shock, and hurt. He stands dumb struck for a minute before he can finally compose his words.

"I don't understand you." Stiles turned away so Derek couldn't see his eyes getting watery. "I told you; Don't kiss me unless you mean it. And you did! So that tells me that you somewhere deep down thought about it and wanted it. You know what, screw you." Stiles began to walk away, but Derek's small voice stops him.

"I kissed you because I wanted to, because I want you, and you just...you pulled away. I can only be rejected so many times." Stiles had never heard Derek sound so insecure and unsure. He turned to see Derek pointedly looking at the floor.

"Derek... I never pulled away. What are you-" Derek cut him off.

"You didn't want people to see us together. You jumped back when everyone showed up. And when you realised Lydia was watching your heart rate skyrocketed." Stiles was baffled. He didn't know what to say, other than that Derek was completely wrong.

"You are so thick, you know that?" Stiles moved across the room and sat on the table in front of him. He grabbed Derek's hands in his and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. "I didn't think while I was bleeding profusely was the best time to introduce my dad to my boyfriend." Derek looked up and into Stiles' eyes. "And when I looked at Lydia, I realised that I never loved her, I never cared for her like I do you. It was a bit shocking. None of that was because I don't want you, or because I am embarrassed. If anything it's because I think you are too good for me."

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Derek smiled.

"Only if you want to be." Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek.

"Of course." Derek whispered in between kisses. Derek pulled Stiles closer, practically onto his lap and stroked his hand down his cheek. Stiles moaned into his mouth and put his arms around the older man's neck. Derek slid his lips down the boy's jaw line and licked a bruise on his collar bone just above his stitches. Stiles let out a breathless moan. He hooked his fingers under Derek's chin and brought their mouths together. He spread his hands along the large expanse of Derek's shoulders. Everything felt so right with them.

Until Stiles' phone rang. Derek pulled away and pressed his forehead to the younger man's.

"You should get that. It could be important." Stiles groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The caller I.D alerted him it was his dad.

"He Pops!"

"Stiles, you are not supposed to be running around town! The Jeep is for emergencies. Go home and get some rest. No more going off on your own, I am sick of you getting into trouble."  His dad hung up shortly after and he sighed. Derek gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

"He is right. You need to sleep and relax. I don't think what we were doing would be very good for your shoulder." He smiles and stands up. Stiles follows him to the door and gives him a small kiss.

"Okay. But just so you know, I am home alone all week during the day. I will be lonely, so lonely. And vulnerable! Very vulner-"

"Yes, I will come visit you." Stiles let out a blinding smile and started to walk away, but Derek pulled him back in for a quick but deep kiss. "I am glad you came over."

"Me too."

***

Stiles goes back to school the next day, just so he has an excuse to get out of the house. He texts Derek just so he doesn't come over and worry that he is missing. He never expected for Derek to answer his text, but surprisingly the older man does.

**Be safe today. I can stop by later if you want.**

Stiles' stomach fluttered at that. Derek cared about him and wanted to see him. It was nice to feel wanted. Of course Stiles had to respond.

**Of course, sourwolf :P**

Stiles pocketed his phone and walked to class. The vibration from his pocket shocked him and he almost fell out of his seat when he saw who it was from.

**Careful Stilinski, I bite.**

Stiles stared at the message, speechless.

**Derek Hale... Are you flirting with me?**

He couldn't believe how cheesy Derek was being. The teacher walked in and he had to put his phone away. He couldn't help but smile at himself all through class. He notices Lydia looking at him funny when he pulls back out his phone once they get into the hallway. He laughs at Derek's text and then sends a quick reply. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Lydia eyeing him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just...it's cute."

"What's cute? I'm just texting."

"You and Derek. It's cute. The two of you just fit so well, I'm surprised it took this long." Lydia walks ahead before Stiles can say anything. His phone buzzes again and he responds while he walks to class.

By the time he gets to lunch him and Derek have sent about two hundred stupid texts back and forth.  He sits down with his lunch and puts his phone right next to his tray. All of his friends are sitting and talking but Stiles focuses his attention on the chat thread that is constantly growing.

"Someone's popular," Malia teases as she sits down next to him. He smiles at her and goes back to his phone. "Seriously, who are you texting? We are all sitting right here." Stiles just looks at her and pretends like he didn't hear her. They go on talking until his screen lit up again. Malia looks over his shoulder. "You have been texting Derek?" Malia says incredulously. Stiles just looks at her than at Lydia, who is looking at him like a deer in headlights, he can't imagine he looks much different than her.

Him and Derek weren't a secret per say, but he wasn't sure if Derek wanted the whole pack to know, especially when they haven't completely defined what they are yet. He assumed last night was just a heat of the moment kind of thing.

"Um, yeah. We were trying to figure out who the man is. It's not a big deal," Stiles knows he just lied in the middle of a bunch of werewolves, and they probably all heard the uptick in his heart, but nobody said anything.

"Well do you have any leads? Is he trying to catch a scent?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Does he want me to come out and help later?"

"No it's okay-"

"Couldn't he smell the man on you when he first found you? Why isn't he using your jacket or something?"

"MALIA! I don't know! Stop asking so many questions!" Malia quickly backed down but she had a sly grin on her face. Lydia was looking at him with a pained expression.

"Stiles," Scott pipes in from across the table, "you two have been spending more time together. You haven't found anything yet?"

"No, I mean other than the fact that he is a wolf, we don't know much."

"Maybe I should go help Derek later. You need your rest, we can handle it."

"Scott, no offence, but I think Derek can handle himself without you guys." Derek chooses that moment to respond to Stiles' pointless text. Before Stiles has a chance to react Malia snatches it off the table. Stiles' cries of protest are ignored and Malia pulls it away from him. Her looks goes from playful to confused.

"This is not-" Stiles grabs his phone while Malia is processing her thoughts. He puts it next to his books on the table and makes an attempt to silence Malia.

"I know that it's not much to go on but hey at least we are trying." At some point in Stiles' rush to explain his phone had once again been taken, this time by Scott. Scott's eyes are searching through the texts.

"Stiles..." Scott begins but Stiles decides to nip it in the bud.

"Okay we talk about other things too. I get bored during class! Can everyone stop taking my phone?" Stiles holds his hand out so Scott can give it back.

"What kind of things do you talk to Derek about?" Isaac grabbed his phone and Liam looked on with him. Isaac looked up at Stiles. Malia grabs it back and reads the text aloud.

"Fine. I will watch Star Wars with you if you read my favourite book." Malia giggles and looks at Stiles. Stiles had given up any attempt at getting his phone back or hiding his relationship with Derek. Instead he just looked at the book in front of him and picked at the plastic. "Stiles, how in the world did you get Derek to agree to watch a movie other than some boring documentary?" Scott's face is twisted in disgust, Isaac and Malia just look confused, while Lydia is hiding her smile behind her hand.

"He wants to know why you stopped answering." Kira chimes in, now holding his phone.

"Okay, I can't sit here and not say anything. Seriously though Stiles. Cute." Lydia grabs her stuff and walks out of the lunchroom. Everybody's eyes follow her, than once she is gone, go directly back to Stiles.

"What did she mean by that?" Malia asks.

"She means there is something he isn't telling us." Scott's face is one of knowing and he is clearly not happy about it.  Everybody looks at him expectantly.

"Don't all act like you haven't figured it out already. I don't think you need me to say it at this point." Stiles rolls his eyes. Kira seems like the only one brave enough to venture out.

"So are you two like, dating?"

"I don't know. I think, but we never made it official or anything." He avoids everyone's eyes, but hears a sharp intake of breath from Scott, and can practically feel the dirty look Kira is giving Scott.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's nothing really to tell," the whole table looks uncomfortable. "It's new and it may not go anywhere."

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be your best friend. We tell each other everything. I told you the minute I started liking Kira."

"That's different. You had a chance with Kira!" Stiles was slightly annoyed at Scott's behaviour. "I thought it was just a stupid crush that had no chance. Plus I knew how you would react, you would tell me how much you didn't like it and how I need to be careful. You would probably over analyse everything and over react. I didn't need that kind of pressure. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wasn't even sure what to call what we have." Scott looks affronted, but decides it's best to just let it go.

"I know dude. Yeah, but if he hurts you,  I will kill him."

"I will hold you to it Scotty." Stiles winks at him and they continue with lunch as if nothing happened.

***

The pack has an impromptu meeting at Derek's loft. Stiles feels more at ease now that the pack knows, and he sits closer to Derek than normal. The two of them exchange glances the whole time. The discussion becomes solely about finding Stiles' abductor.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I think we should call Peter." Ever since he was run out of town for trying to kill Scott, nobody had spoken to him. His name sent a shiver through Stiles' spine and Derek rested his hand on his knee. Lydia smiled at them and mouthed "Cute" to Stiles when Derek wasn't paying attention. "I think he might be able to help us track them. He was able to track down Kate and trick us all so he may be valuable." Stiles nods hesitantly as the rest of the group mumbles the affirmations. Derek pulls his phone out and dials Peter's number.

"Well, what a surprise. How's Beacon Hills? You guys miss me already?" Those words crash into Stiles like a brick, and he is suddenly falling apart.

Nobody knows what happened, but all of a sudden Stiles is jumping up and running out into the hallway. Everyone quickly gets up to follow, but Derek pushes everybody out of the way. They see Stiles crumpled into a ball, breathing heavily and quickly. He is pale and shaking, and he is crying hysterically. The minute Derek moves to touch him, he lets out a cry and scrambles backward, away from Derek. He fumbles against the wall but clutches the back of his neck with his fingers, leaving bright red scratches. Derek's face is shocked and hurt, but right now he is more concerned with Stiles not hurting himself. He is barely aware that he never hung up with Peter until he hears his uncle's voice shouting through the phone.

"Derek? Hello!"

"Peter, I have to go. I will call you back." He hung up and moved towards Stiles again, slower and gentler. "Stiles, it's okay. It's me, it's Derek." Stiles lets out a sound similar to a whine. He is slowly falling deeper into panic. Nothing could calm him down and his vision was spotty, he was dizzy, and lightheaded. He looks disoriented, and by the time Derek is standing kneeling next to him, Stiles had lost consciousness completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long one. It took me what felt like forever to update, mainly because I am just that lazy, but also because I was busy with College stuff. Anyways, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I think I like it because of the amount of Sterek, but I also don't because I feel like it's almost a filler. Anywho, [My tumblr](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/) and as always, [Our teen wolf blog](http://teenwolfny.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like wattpad, [here's](http://www.wattpad.com/story/24684046-something-in-the-water) the link to this story on there.


	11. Like Real People Do

Stiles wakes up staring at the ceiling confused and exhausted. He looks around and realises he is not in his own bed, and unfortunately, he is alone. He sighs and begins to close his eyes, but realises something and automatically sits up. He is not in his own room. When he finally focuses his attention, he comes to the conclusion that he is in Derek's bedroom. He hears a light knock on the door and Derek comes in. He stands awkwardly by the door, hesitant to go over to Stiles. The two know why, but don't say anything at all. Finally Stiles breaks the silence.

"Please come over here. I'm sorry I pulled away." Derek comes a little closer but doesn't sit down on the bed.

"You didn't just pull away, you jerked back like you were afraid of me. You looked at me like I was going to hurt you, and that killed me." The look in Derek's eyes made Stiles' heart hurt. He never meant to make Derek feel bad, but the fear he felt, it pulsed through him and confused his simple Derek for a monster about to kill.

"I know. I just...I couldn't process anything," Stiles paused and looked down at his hands and let out a loud sigh. "You know, panic attack and all that." When he looked up he knew he had said the wrong thing. The look Derek was giving him was terrifying. It looked like he had taken Derek's heart and shattered it into pieces.

"Why?" Derek said in a small voice. His eyes were wide with pain and helplessness.

"Well when you have a panic attack you tend to be irrational and-"

"No. You know what I mean." Stiles did know what he meant, but honestly he had been hoping he wouldn't have to answer that. Stiles did the only thing he knew how to do. Lie.

"I don't know. Sometimes I just get them for no reason. Ever since I was little," he could see Derek wasn't buying it and he knew exactly why.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still know you were lying," Derek's voice was slowly rising, but he realised that would get nothing accomplished, so he rethought his approach. "Please Stiles, I want to help. I promise no matter what you say, I will be here for you." Stiles looked out the window to the right and did his best to avoid Derek's sympathetic looks. He felt a warm hand rubbing his thigh in soothing circles. He let out a long shaky breath and rubbed the back of his neck with nervous energy.

"Derek, please. It's fine. I'm fine. Can we just please leave it alone?" Stiles knew that he was making the wrong decision. Not telling Derek could possibly get himself killed, but he couldn't hurt Derek, and telling him the truth would crush him.

"Whatever it is, we can work it out together. Don't be afraid. You have me and the rest of the pack at your side."

"That's the problem. Once I tell you, I will lose you. I can't do that to you or me."

"What do you mean? Stiles, just stop messing around and tell me why you had a panic attack!" Derek insisted.

"Derek-"

"Stiles! Stop! Spit it out!"

"Fine. Just promise me-"

"Yes, fine. Tell me why."

"When he answered the phone-"

"When who answered the phone?" Derek looked utterly confused with how the conversation was going. Stiles paused and took in the moment. He didn't know how everything would play out, but he wanted to remember Derek, here with him, touching him, and not falling apart.

"When Peter answered the phone, I remembered." Stiles didn't even need to finish. Derek had gotten what he was trying to say. His hand stilled on Stiles' leg and he closed his eyes and started talking through gritted teeth.

"He's the one. The one who has been hurting you?" Stiles silently nodded. He knew Derek still had his eyes closed and couldn't see his nod, but also knew Derek didn't need confirmation. Derek pulled his hand away, and Stiles braced himself for Derek's anger or for him to kick him out. He was shocked when Derek pulled him into his lap instead. He pulled the younger man against his chest and wrapped his arms around him protectively.  "I am so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you. I wish I didn't have to."

"Why? I can't let him hurt you. Why wouldn't you tell me if it could save your life?" Derek looked at him puzzled.

"I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't take away your last family member." Derek huffed a small laugh.

"I still have Cora, and I don't care about Peter, I care about keeping you safe." Derek looked pained. "I just can't believe it's him." Stiles had to tell him the truth.

"Peter has been the one torturing me. I don't know how it took me this long to figure it out. But there's more," Derek looked at Stiles, and it hurt Stiles to do this to Derek. He hated giving people bad news, especially Derek. "It's not me he wants," he knew how Derek would react, and didn't want to make Derek's life any worse, but he had no choice. "He is after you." Stiles tried to put it as delicately as possible, but he can tell Derek is already calculating the younger man's words.

"He is hurting you," he paused, composing himself. "To get to me?" Stiles silently nodded. "But that makes no sense. How did he know that we were together?"

"He didn't, he just assumed that, me being human, made me the weakest link in the pack. But, that night that we kissed, when he took me, he smelled you. He smelled us," He paused and heard Derek's sharp intake of breath. "He said that since you marked me, it would make it so much easier. He promised that he would get me again," Stiles thought out the next part very carefully. "And he would kill me." He couldn't tell Derek that Peter had made a threat on Derek's life. He just couldn't. Derek sat there speechless.

"You lied."

"What?"

"When you said that he would kill you. You lied. Why?" Stiles didn't even think about the werewolf hearing.

"He isn't going to kill me yet. He wants me to watch you die first." He buries his face in Derek's neck, trying to avoid seeing his reaction. Derek rubs his back and stays silent. Stiles' mind starts racing and all he can feel is guilt. Neither of them have said anything, and the silence is feeding Stiles' guilt. He moves off of Derek's lap and towards the door before Derek can process what's happening. Finally he registers that the young man is trying to leave and reaches out and grabs his wrist. This grabs his attention, so he pulls Stiles in close and gives him a slow, passionate kiss, to communicate all that Derek is feeling. Stiles stands awkwardly in front of Derek clutching the older man's shirt. Eventually Derek pulls him into his lap once again. The two sit there in the silence, where the only noises are their quiet moans.

"Why did it take us so long to get here?" Stiles asks pulling back slightly.

"You're an idiot." Derek smiles and pulls Stiles down onto the mattress. He puts his hands on both sides of Stiles' head and leans down and kisses him. Stiles can feel the pressure of Derek's body on top of his, but it is the best kind of pressure. Derek's clothes suddenly feel too tight and the room is too hot. Stiles must feel the same way because his slowly trying to pull at the hem of his shirt. Derek gladly helps him and pulls the shirt over the young man's head, leaving his hair dishevelled. It is the most perfect sight to Derek, and he hovers just staring at the man beneath him.

"Come on big guy, Your turn." Stiles slips his hands under Derek's shirt and runs his hands against his toned abs. The gesture sends chills up Derek's spine and his is ripping his shirt off and tossing it to the side. "Holy fuck, you're gorgeous."

"No, but you are." Derek loved seeing Stiles blush and he had a feeling that wasn't something Stiles heard very often. He leaned down and ran his tongue down the younger man's neck. Stiles pushed his hand down to Derek's jeans and fiddled with the button. Derek quickly pulled away and grabbed his hands. "Stiles, we don't have to. If you're not ready-" Stiles cut him off.

"I have been ready since the first moment I saw you. So, pants off. Now." Derek huffed a laugh as Stiles went back to his button, finally pulling it loose. Derek helped him and slides his jeans off and kicks them away. He moves back to kissing Stiles while fumbling with his zipper. He finally unfastens Stiles' jeans and Stiles quickly kicks them across the room. Derek pauses and looks at Stiles. His kiss swollen lips are formed in a blissed out smile and his honey coloured eyes are staring into his with such intensity, such kindness and affection, Derek can't help what comes out of his mouth.

"I love you." The words take both of them by shock. Derek hesitates, worried he just ruined everything, while Stiles just stares up at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I know it's too soon-"

"I love you too." Stiles pulls him in for a deep kiss. Derek smiles into the kiss and runs his hands down the younger man's slender body. He never realised just how toned Stiles was, but seeing him now, Derek knows this man is perfect, and he is in love with him. He was in trouble now. He slides his hands into Stiles' star wars boxers and cups his cheeks. Stiles lets out a gasp and scratches Derek's back as he lets out a slow moan. Derek pushes his finger just onto the rim of Stiles' hole and watches as Stiles' whole body reacts. He arches his hips up and pushes his head farther into the mattress. "Derek, don't you dare tease me."

"I'm not teasing. I am taking my time." With that Derek pulls Stiles boxers all the way off and peppers little kisses down the younger man's torso, to his hips, and presses a light kiss on the inside of his thigh.

"Yet you aren't naked yet. That's teasing."

"Well, you should do something about that." Stiles squirms at the opportunity and pulls at the waistband of his boxer briefs. Derek can feel his cock hardening. He is suddenly naked and pressed against Stiles, and everything feels so real. He looks at Stiles with this look that makes Stiles instantly melt. He settles back between Stiles' legs and licks a strip up the underside of Stiles' cock which makes Stiles moan even more. "Jesus Stiles, your mouth."

"My mouth? I'm not the one with the miracle tongue!" Stiles breathing has become heavy and his eyelids droopy. Derek thinks it's the most wonderful thing he has ever seen. He presses his tongue against Stiles' hole and revels in the sounds that come out of Stiles. "Derek please," Something about Stiles begging turns Derek on even more. He grabs lube out of the nightstand and coats his fingers and presses one just inside Stiles' hole and doesn't move. "Derek... You need to move. Like now." Stiles is tight and it takes Derek sometime to get him ready for another finger, but he does. He pushes two fingers in and swirls them around. He arches them up and pushes down against Stiles' prostate making the younger man moan even louder and his body arch even more. He adds a third finger working Stiles open and sending waves of pleasure through Stiles.

Derek could sit here and watch Stiles fall apart all day, but Stiles is almost to his breaking point, and Derek wants to be in Stiles when he comes. He pulls his fingers out and Stiles lets out a whine.

"Derek..please."

"Please what?" Derek teases.

"Please fuck me." Derek smiles and moves up to kiss Stiles. He sucks a bruise on his collar bone. "Derek, please. I need you in me." Derek is more than happy to oblige. He goes to grab a condom out of the nightstand but Stiles stops him. "No, I want to feel you." Derek does what he asks. He loves Stiles so much more than he is willing admit. It's scary how much he loves the flailing, ADHD young man lying naked with him. He presses a gentle kiss to Stiles forehead. He lines himself up with Stiles, and slowly presses in, just a little bit. He slowly presses in more, taking in all of Stiles, embracing the tightness of Stiles. "Holy crap Derek. You are huge." Stile practically moans. Derek is sure that nothing has ever felt better than this, and nothing will ever come close. They are made for each other. Once he is fully inside of Stiles he doesn't move. "For the love of everything, please move."

That wakes something in Derek and he pulls out and thrusts back in slow and hard, keeping up a steady rhythm. He is pressed against Stiles, and can feel every moan the other man makes. He doesn't slow down, but thrusts a little harder, chasing Stiles' release. With every thrust Stiles' moans get louder and louder and his breathing heavier. Derek himself is moaning into Stiles' neck, while leaving kisses and bruises along the younger man's jaw line. Derek changes the angle and thrusts up hitting Stiles' prostate, and Stiles cries out.

"Derek, I'm.."

"I know. You look so beautiful like this Stiles. Laying here spread open and all for me." Stiles groans and Derek continues to thrust. Each roll of his hips is being met with Stiles' arching. He clutches the sheets to gain control and not shift. His wolf inside is screaming. _Mate. Mine._ Derek pushes it down and ignores it. He focuses back on the withering mess underneath him. He picks up the speed and pushes in harder. The friction feels amazing and he can feel the heat pooling low in his stomach. He goes harder and faster as Stiles' cries out and comes in hot white stripes all over his stomach. Derek begins to pull out after but Stiles stops him.

"You didn't come." It was a statement and not a question.

"This was about you. Besides..." Derek trails off and hopes that Stiles is too dazed to notice.

"Besides what?" Derek might as well come clean.

"I'm afraid that I will knot you." The look on Stiles' face is terrifying. "A wolf only knots-"

"Once, yeah I know. And it's for life." He closes his eyes and Derek would give anything to see those honey coloured eyes again.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I should have-"

"I want you to." Derek looks at him shocked. He doesn't know what to say. Stiles can't want that.

"If I do, you will be my mate. Wolves mate for life, you just said so yourself."

"I know. Please. I want it, more than anything." Derek's wolf howled at the permission it was given. He knew Stiles was his mate. He had never been more sure of anything. He kissed him hard and muttered "Thank you," under his breath. He let all the tension out of his body and continued to thrust gently into Stiles. He felt his knot slowly swell and felt Stiles' hole expanded to fit it.

"Derek, it's huge."

"I know, sh. It will only hurt for a minute I promise."

"No, it doesn't hurt, it feels-"

"Right." Derek felt himself growing and he kept thrusting. The overwhelming sensation sent him over the edge and a white hot pleasure washed over him and his came inside of Stiles, filling him up. He was still knotted so he couldn't pull out, but he didn't want to anyways. The two of them laid there slowly falling asleep. Before either of them completely faded, Derek whispered into Stiles' ear "I love you." and with that, they were out.

***

When Stiles opens his eyes there is a soft light drenching the whole room. Everything is calm and he feels the most content he has in months. He feels a light pressure on his back and turns to see Derek absentmindedly drawing pattern on his back with his fingers.

"Good morning." Stiles leans over and kisses Derek. He wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning.

"Good Morning. I was going to make breakfast but I didn't want to wake you up." The thought of having breakfast with Derek made Stiles' heart beat faster and made him blush. He saw over Derek's shoulder the clock read 8 AM.

"Crap. My dad is going to be home any minute. I need to go, like two hours ago."

"I will drive you. Get dressed." Derek plants a kiss on his shoulder and then both get up to get ready to leave.

***

Stiles hops in the Camaro because Lydia had driven him the night before. During the ride Stiles' fiddles with the radio and pushes all of Derek's nerves. To stop him from messing with the buttons, Derek grabs his hand and holds it the whole drive.

They pull up to the house and Stiles lets out a sigh of relief at the absence of the police cruiser. Derek walks him inside and pushes him against the door once in. He presses a deep passionate kiss on his lips and rubs at the nape of the younger man's neck, which he has noticed is a habit Stiles has when he is anxious.

Someone clearing their throat from the kitchen wrenches them apart. Derek practically jumps across the room.

"Um... hey dad." Stiles tries lamely.

"You know, I thought werewolves had super hearing. How did you not hear me coming?" That leaves Derek speechless and feeling even more awkward. When Stiles looks at him he notices the tips of Derek's ears going pink and thinks it is the cutest thing. He smiles and then remembers his father is in the room. The two stand there staring at the sheriff unable to say anything. "Mr. Hale I am assuming this means you will be coming over for dinner tonight." It was a command not a question, Derek noted.

"Yes, of course sir." Derek nodded politely. "I should..um, I should go. Until later sir." Stiles snickered at Derek's flustered words. He moved in and squeezed his hand.

"I will see you later, yeah?" Derek nodded and sent him a small private smile and nodded goodbye to the sheriff. He quickly retreated to his car.

Stiles looked at his dad mortified.

"Really? An older werewolf? Are you trying to send me to an early grave." The lack of heat in his dad's voice made him calm. He smiled at his father and walked over and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah dad. Really." he had the best dad in the world. He had a dad who was okay with him loving whoever he wanted to love, and that was the best thing his dad could ever give him. His dad was awesome. "Love you pops,"

"Love you too kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took forever. I have been typing so much lately and I actually hurt my wrist :( I need to rest it for a bit so it might be a while until I post the next update. (Or I might just have T write it for me :P ) [my tumblr](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/) and our [teen wolf blog](http://teenwolfny.tumblr.com/) Thanks,everybody! Oh and also, I post on wattpad earlier sometimes because my editor has easier access to that, so follow there [too](http://www.wattpad.com/user/kannad)


	12. Dead Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this. I had a lot going on (college apps and stuff) and I wrote this maybe a week ago? But couldn't post it because Tee took forever to edit. (Love you Tee). Its very fluffy I know :P anyways I really hope you enjoy. OH AND GUYS.... I AM MEETING TYLER HOECHLIN, HOLLAND, LINDEN, CHARLIE AND A COUPLE MORE IN TWO DAYS. I CANT BREATHE! Anyways, as always [my tumblr](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/) and lets not forget the [teen wolf blog](http://teenwolfny.tumblr.com/) that me Tee and now Alli run! (I just realised that our initials spell KAT)

Stiles walks around the whole day in a nervous haze. His dad is understanding sure, but this is Derek Hale. A man his father has arrested on several occasions. Every time he even thinks about his dad meeting his new boyfriend a new rush of anxiety pulses through him. He tries to convince himself that it wont be bad. That they will all get along like a happy family. That thought throws him into a different type of anxiety. The thought of him and Derek being family fills him with hope and happiness, yet scares him all the same. Of course that wasn't even a possibility as of now, and Stiles didn't even know if it was in their future. He pushed that train of thought out of his head and decided to focus on the issue at hand.

He had called Scott earlier that morning after his dads impromptu invitation freaking out. The two of them now sat in his room just staring at each other.

"Wow." was all Scott could even manage to say.

"I know."

"Does Derek feel awkward? I mean your dad arrested him a couple of times."

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it, but I can't imagine it being the most comfortable situation for him. Oh god what if dad hates him?"

"Stiles, your dad doesn't hate anybody. If he thinks that you really care about him and he feels the same-"

"I love him and he loves me." Stiles intercedes. Scott keeps dismissing the fact that Stiles loves him.

"Stiles, you haven't been together that long. Love is a strong word. Maybe you-" Stiles didn't need this. This wasn't support.

"Yes Scott, I do. I have for a while. Way before we even got together. You should know! I mean I remember when you and Al.." Stiles couldn't even get the name out of his mouth. It sent a wave of emotional pain through him. He shuddered and looked at the floor, avoiding Scott's eyes. He knew what the death of Allison did to him, to everyone, and he was responsible for her death.

"Hey, dude, it's not your fault and you know that. Stop blaming yourself, nobody else does."

Stiles had been walking around with this guilt on his shoulders for months, and in his heart he knows he deserves it. Ever since Allison died he had tried to ignore it. His brain can't fully comprehend it all though. He knows it was the nogitsune that killed those people, but he can't help thinking, that if he just pushed himself a little harder, maybe he could have controlled the demon literally inside him.

"Scott, you don't know that. I could have done-"

"If you say you could have done more I swear I will have Derek rip your throat out. You tried everything, we all did. Nobody is to blame, none of us anyways." Stiles let it go. Nothing anybody said would change how responsible he felt.

"Anyways, if you aren't comfortable with me and Derek, well that's your problem. If you can't accept me for who I love-"

"Stiles! That's not even close to the point. I don't care that Derek is a guy, it's just that...it's Derek. He's emotionally damaged." Scott paused and looked at the floor, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. If you love him, it means you will get hit harder by heartbreak. I'm sorry but I can't see my best friend falling apart because he fell in love too easily and too quickly."

Stiles had nothing to say. He still disagreed with Scott, but what his friend was saying, it made him feel special. He knew Scott cared and that was all that mattered. He gave a small smile and hugged his best friend before Scott even knew what was happening.

"Dude, if he is coming over at 4, you should start getting ready." He looked at his alarm clock and saw that he only had half an hour to get ready.

"Shit! Thanks Scotty!" He ran out and into the bathroom in a frenzy to get in the shower. He was moving at triple speed when he hears a knock on the door.

"Text me later and tell me if your dad is going to need any help burying his body!" Stiles grunted in response as Scott leaves him to getting ready.

Stiles is frantically trying to get clean and he lets his mind stray to Derek. He feels his cock harden in interest and he lets his hand stray downward. He slowly strokes his hand up and down his shaft, and his eyes slide shut as he lets out a small moan. He feels heat pooling in his stomach and he pushes his head back into the tiles. His moans are getting louder and the fact that he doesn't have much time turns him on even more. He feels a white hot pleasure rush through him as his orgasm pounds through him. He quickly cleans himself up and turns off the water. He is so thankful that Lydia helped him pick out an outfit before hand, so he gets dressed in record time. He runs downstairs just as the doorbell rings. He rushes to the door but his dad beats him to it and gives him a look that makes him take two steps back.

"Hi Sheriff. Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Stiles hears his voice but can't see him. His heart is racing and his palms are starting to sweat.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hale-"

"Please sir, call me Derek." Stiles dad stays silent but extends his hand in greeting. He opens the door wider and ushers Derek inside. Derek finds Stiles in under a second and smiles at him, but doesn't move any closer. Stiles closes the distance and throws his arms around Derek's neck and kisses him. They keep it chaste, but before Stiles can get far enough away Derek whispers in his ear.

"I could smell your arousal from outside the house, and now that I am inside, I can smell that you were very...active today." Stiles smiles at the ground and puts his arm around Derek's waist. He hears his father sigh from the door and feels Derek stiffen at the reminder of his presence.

"So dinner?" Stiles offers. The sheriff lets out a huff of a laugh and Derek's smile grows as they make their way into the kitchen.

The night started off with small talk. Stiles started cooking, and Derek joined him shortly after while his dad watched the latest baseball game. More than once they found themselves entangled by the stove for the sole purpose of being close to each other. Derek had his arm around Stiles' waist as Stiles absentmindedly stirred the sauce. Derek was drawing little circles on the younger man's hip with his fingers while Stiles hummed pleasantly. It all felt so real and domestic, and he was struck with the same feeling from the morning, the feeling of family. He flinched away, trying to shake the thought from his mind. He moves away and pulls plates out of the cabinet solely to put some distance between him and Derek. When he turns around Derek is right behind him, hand raised as if about to touch his shoulder. Stiles lets out a breath and Derek gives him a knowing look.

"Stiles, what's-"

"Kid, what's taking so long over there?" He silently thanks his father for interrupting Derek.

"Actually, we are all ready to eat. Come on over!" He ignores the curious looks from Derek and avoids any eye contact. He sits down at the table and Derek sits right next to him while his father takes a seat across the table. Derek lightly places his hand on Stiles' knee and he flinches at the contact. He sneaks a look at Derek and sees the hurt expression cross his face. When he looks back he sees his dad observing the two of them, and Stiles doesn't doubt for a second that he can feel the tension between the two.

"I think I am going to grab a beer," the sheriff nods toward Derek, "Want one?"

Derek says "No." at the same time that Stiles says "Yes please." His father gives Stiles a stern look and walks into the kitchen.

"Did I do something?" Derek asks when the sheriff is out of ear shot.

"No."

"So why are you acting like my touch burns you?" The sheriff was taking way too long just to get a beer.

"I'm not-"

"Stiles, please tell me what happened. We were fine and then you just walked away."

"Today, Scott came over. He said..." Stiles hesitated and looked down at his empty plate. "I just don't want to get hurt. I don't want you to get sick of me or bored. I am an annoying, skinny kid. I know how this will end, and I just don't want to get my heart broken by you." He refuses to look at anything but his plate as he absentmindedly picks at the napkin in his lap.

"Stiles, I don't want to hurt you. I have known you for too long. There is no way I could ever get sick of you." he lets out a sigh before he continues. "We both have our pasts. We might not know how this is going to work, but we are each other's futures. Whether it's just for another month, a year, or more, this is happening, and I would like it to keep happening." He carefully placed his hand on Stiles' knee as the words slowly sunk in. This time Stiles placed his hand on top of Derek's. He leans in and places a light kiss on the older man's cheek.

"Me too." His dad finally walked back in with his beer, and the tension had left the air.

"So Derek, you are dating my son." Stiles thinks it was supposed to be a question, but instead it sounded like a threat. He gripped Derek's hand harder as he started serving with his free hand.

"Dad, I really don't think-" Derek squeezes his hand and he instantly shuts up.

"Yes sir. I don't think either of us were expecting it, but I am so glad it happened." He looked at Stiles and the younger man had never felt more important. "I have known Stiles for a while, and he has been a constant support and presence in my life for a while now. It feels right with him." The way Derek spoke about him made him feel like the only person in the world, and perhaps to Derek, he was.

"You two have known each other for a while haven't you?" Stiles can see the conniving look in his father's eyes and cringes before his father continues, "Wasn't my son the one who got you arrested the first of many times?" They both knew this was coming. Stiles opened his mouth to defend himself, but was over powered by Derek's little laugh. Stiles stared at him dumbfounded. Not because he had just laughed at his father, but because he laughed period. It was the most beautiful and enchanting sound he had ever heard, Stiles thought he could get drunk off of Derek's laugh alone, not to mention those private smiles that were saved just for him.

"Well sir, I didn't say we always got along. I have to say, that being one of my first impressions of your son, I never thought we would be here today."

"Hey dad, how about we save the rest of the interrogation until after dinner?"

"One more thing Derek," the sheriff stared straight at Derek, unblinking, "Don't you ever break my son's heart, I own a shot gun. But also, if he ever hurts you, you let me know. You have your hands full with this one believe me. But hey it's your choice Hale." Stiles is looking at his father in disbelief as a huge grin spreads across Derek's face.

"What is that supposed to mean dad? I am a catch! Right Derek?" Derek and the sheriff just look at each other without saying anything, ignoring Stiles' whines of protests.

***

The next day Stiles finds himself sprawled across the couch in Derek's loft, while Derek wanders about the loft doing whatever alpha werewolves do during the day. Stiles was too tired to ask or care why Derek seemed so busy, instead he spent his time in Derek's company constantly drifting in and out of consciousness. He is woken up by the sound of heels clicking towards the couch and a red head pushing him onto the floor. When he scrambles back towards the table he sees the rest of the pack milling about. He groans and sits back on the couch. He swings his feet on the arm rest and drops his head in Lydia's lap, while she rolls her eyes at his immature behaviour.

"Pack meeting?" he grumbles up to her.

"Yes. Not all of us are sleeping with the alpha. Some of us don't know every detail, and quite frankly, I think I am okay with that." She goes back to typing on her phone as the rest gather around the couch. Derek perches on the arm rest and moves Stiles' feet onto his lap. Nothing significant has happened in the last few days, so Stiles uses this as an opportunity to sleep.

He wakes up and the pack is strewn across the loft, all engaged in separate things. Derek is nowhere to be seen, and Stiles feels even more exhausted then before, so decides to call it a night. He grabs his keys off the table and instructs Scott to tell Derek he was leaving. He slowly makes his way downstairs, slowly waking up enough so it's safe for him to drive. He doesn't even bothering looking up into the window, he figures Derek will probably show up in his tonight. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and steps up to his door. Without warning he is pulled to the side and feels a sharp pain stinging the skin on his hip bone, and his mouth is instantly covered by a clawed hand. Peter.

Stiles knows better than to make a sound. He knows if he keeps quiet, he has a better chance of survival. That's why when Peter removes his hand he doesn't scream. He just sits there letting the nervous tears roll down his cheek, watching Peter's crazed eyes trained on him. He finds the strength to say one thing.

"What do you want from me?" His voice waivers as Peter's grip on him tightens and his anxiety grows. Peter lets out a low growl that Stiles believes is a laugh, but sounds more like a wolf stalking its prey.

"I want you to scream." With that he digs his claws deep into Stiles' thigh, and Stiles lets out a long, shrill, ear piercing scream, and Peter's smile grows. Within the next moment he is swept off his feet and Peter is pulling him once again into the forest.


	13. Never Let Me Go

_Derek heard Stiles leave while he was upstairs. He knew the younger man was tired, but he didn't even say goodbye. He lets out a huff and moves to the window. He sees Stiles moving towards his jeep and much to Derek's chagrin, he doesn't even spare a look towards the loft window as he normally does. He stares at the boys back, running through the day in his head, looking for anything he could have done wrong. He is about to go downstairs to see if maybe he said anything to Scott, but as soon as he turns to leave_ _,_ _Stiles' scent changes and he hears the younger man's ear piercing scream filling the room and pulsing through his skull. He runs down the stairs faster than he thought possible, and is greeted with the rest of the pack staring in shock out the window. Lydia is the one that turns when Derek appears. Her face is ghostly pale, her eyes rimmed with tears, and Derek is sure her whole body is shaking. The rest of the pack is looking at Derek's feet, while his gaze remains at Lydia._

_She slowly sinks to the floor by the window, "He's gone."_

Stiles is at the point in his young life where he is tired of fighting. He is tired of being dragged through the woods. He is tired of being beaten and bloodied. he wants out. The whole time while he is trailing behind Peter, hands tied and mouth gagged, all he can think is that he is going to let it happen. If Peter wants to kill him, so be it.

He had hoped he would live long enough to save Derek's life, but he just hopes that Derek is smart enough to stay away. He stays silent the whole forced journey through the woods, with the mindset of a dead man. When they reach a clearing Peter pushes him violently towards the nearest tree. The movements are all too familiar and habitual at this point to Stiles. Each time is the same; dragged through the dense trees, pushed against one, tied up, beaten up and wounded to such a degree.

He can only imagine how resigned he looks. Peter only confirms his thoughts when he circles around him with a curious look.

"You are awfully quiet." Peter asks with piqued interest. "I mean, of course the gag helps, but the lack of struggle is....uncharacteristic." He stops in front of Stiles and crouches down to his level. "So what is it Stiles? Think your knight in shining armour is going to get you out of this."

Stiles doesn't indulge him and just stares straight ahead. He realises how irrational this is. He should be crying, panicking, he should be reacting instead of staring off into the distance overcome with indifference. Perhaps he has finally broke. Finally snapped never to be the same again. What a relief that would be, no more pain, or fear, just the cold, hard resolve of numbness. The thought almost excites him, knowing that maybe he will never feel pain again, never have to really feel what he is going through. Peter must see the spark in his eyes because he lets out a small huff of a laugh.

"Stiles, there is a reason that Derek was a piss poor alpha. He doesn't think. He lets his emotions run wild, he doesn't understand the situations that he gets himself and his pack into. You are going to help me teach him a lesson." Stiles stares straight into Peter's eyes, and feels nothing. Not hate, not anger, if anything he feels a sense of pity. Peter is a damaged man, something he can relate to, and he will never be happy. "You and my nephew have a very....special connection. You and I both know he will do everything he can to try and rescue you. But I think we also both know how that will end." Stiles feels the bile rising in his throat, not at the fact that he will probably die, but that his mate will most likely die first. And his mate's uncle will be the one to kill them both.

"God dammit Stiles! Can you react? Are you even alive?" Stiles just blinks at him. He watches the next few moments play out, almost as if they were in slow motion. His eyes follow Peter's fist as it rises and connects with his jaw. The pain is a dull ache that barley spreads through his skull, which is strange given Peter's strength. His eyes go back to Peter's. The man's disbelieving eyes go wide and he looks at Stiles, as if the younger man were some science project. He narrows his eyes and pulls out a small blade.

"Trying to act so strong? Don't want Der to see you cry? I think I can crack that resolve." He presses the blade to the underside of Stiles' chin, where it meets his neck. He drags it down to his already scarred collar bone. He pushes the edge in slightly leaving a trail of red in its place. All Stiles feels is a small stinging sensation. Peter is slowly getting fed up with the lack of pain and anger radiating off of Stiles. He moves the blade lower on his shoulder, and presses a little harder. The blood starts trickling down Stiles' neck and staining his grey t-shirt. He winces from the cold pressure of the knife, the pain stings a bit more, but it's still not what it should feel like.

Stiles begins thinking about the fact that he could die right here, and not even know he is dying. The reality of the situation is that he will most likely bleed out on the dirt beneath him. He feels the worry setting in, but not because he might die, but because he won't even know when he is dying. Peter must see a spark in his eyes because his smile grows into a devilish grin.

"Looks like you aren't so resilient." he drags the blade slowly down his torso and makes a deep cut just above his hip. It's not deep enough to instantly kill him, but if not treated, he will die within hours. The thought calms Stiles and he lets out a sigh around the mouth gag and relaxes his shoulders. This aggravates Peter and he lets out a howl. "You idiot child." He pulls the gag out of his mouth and Stiles doesn't make a sound.

"Not going to even put up a fight? Maybe scream for the love of your life to save you?" Peter's malice grows with every second of Stiles' passive attitude. Stiles decides he needs to say something.

"No."

"And why not?" Peter bites out.

"Why bother? You are going to kill me eventually. I rather not pretend that I am going to make it out of this." This seems like the opposite of what Peter wants to hear.

"You think I am just going to let you die peacefully? No." he scoffs. "I am going to make it very painful for you and your little werewolf crush."

"Peter, do whatever you want to me. Kill me, I don't care. Just don't hurt Derek. He deserves so much more. He deserves to live, and love." He takes a deep breath and feels the first emotion he has managed to procure since this morning. "Some psycho already ruined his life, and yours! Don't make him suffer again." His eyes are watering and his resolve is breaking, not for his life, but for Derek's.

Peter seems to soften. He stands up and resumes pacing around Stiles, while he stares at this tied up hands, letting the tears fall for Derek and the tragedy that has become his life.

"Let me explain something to you," Peter begins. "You, a scrawny, nerdy kid, are my nephew's mate. I once had a mate," he looks out into the trees, and steadies his voice. "She was the best thing in the world. Being in the same room as her was like a breath of fresh air. And that is how Derek thinks of you." He takes a deep breath and turns his gaze back to Stiles, and it's like daggers are pounding through Stiles' skull. "Your boyfriend was stupid. He hopped into bed with the first pretty little thing that paid him the smallest amount of attention. And you know what happened? His idiotic fling got our whole family burned alive, along with my mate and my unborn child. He did it. It's Derek's fault that I am alone!" He crouches in front of Stiles again and Stiles' heart skips a beat. "And now, he will feel the same pain I have felt for the past eight years!" He plunges the blade into Stiles thigh, and it's like the story awoke something in Stiles, and the pain becomes too much to bear. When he feels the piercing flesh, he cries out in agony.

"Much better. I'm glad we understand each other. But now that you have found your voice, I think we need this again." He replaces the gag into Stiles' mouth and he can feel the tears running down his cheeks.

"So here is the plan," Peter explains. "Eventually he will come charging here, chest puffed out, huffing and puffing, overcompensating. And you will be here, lying on the ground bleeding out, not dead but not really alive. Before he, or any of his little rag tag pack, have the chance to get close, I will kill you. And trust me, it will not be pleasant. Imagine Derek's face as you take your last breath." Stiles swears he has never seen a more sinister grin in his life and he can already feel Derek's heart breaking. "You know, I was going to just kill Derek instead, but when I found out that you were his mate, I figured why not let him self destruct."

Peter is now close to Stiles' face and his hand is moving to his cheek. "You had such potential." he pulls the mouth gag out and throws it to the floor. "Oh well, any last words?"

Peter's hand rest on his chin and Stiles contorts his face and bites Peter's hand as hard as he can. He pulls his hand away and jumps up.

"You son of a bitch!" He starts stalking forward the blade once again in his hand, this time aimed at Stiles throat. All of a sudden there is a deafening pop and Peter lets out a loud howl as he stumbles back. He quickly retreats into the woods, probably to lick his wounds and heal, before he finishes the job.

Stiles doesn't even realise how hard he is crying and shaking until there is a hand on his shoulder, His head snaps up and he flinches from the touch. He hears someone calling his name, but can't tell who it is that is touching him or who is calling his name. Finally things start to come into focus as the panic subsides.

"Stiles!" he is shocked to see the face of Chris Argent standing in front of him. He knows he lost a lot of blood but he didn't know he was at the point of hallucinating.

"No, you're...you're in France. You left after I killed Allison." The tears resumed and he could feel the blood pooling around all of his wounds, and his clothes sticking to his skin due to the mixture of sweat and blood. "I killed her and I am so sorry."

"Stiles, I am here. You didn't kill her. We can talk about this later, let's just get you out of here." As Chris helps him stand up he sees movement from behind him and freezes once Chris' arm is around his waist supporting him. He sees Derek emerging from the darkness surrounding the clearing.

If he steps out into the clearing, and Peter sees him, things are going to end very badly. He starts frantically nodding in his mates direction, but Derek seems to think this is an invite to run to him. Before he can make it all of two feet a dark figure plummets out and into Derek, pushing him to the ground with a loud thump.

"NO!" Stiles can't help himself as he cries out. He tries to run forward, but Chris catches him before he can get too far. He is crying even harder. Peter has Derek pinned and is laughing manically.

"Oh nephew. You don't use that pretty little head of yours do you?"

"What do you want Peter?" Derek growls out underneath him. Neither of them even dare to move, instead they wait to see what the other will do.

"Simple. I want you to hurt. I want you to feel the pain I felt." Stiles knew where this was going and couldn't let Derek hear this.

"Derek! Don't listen to him. It's not your fault!" Stiles screams. Peter is fast. He pulls Derek off the ground and shoves him towards a tree.

"Shut up you brat," peter bites out. He turns his attention back to the werewolf in front of him. "Everyone I love is dead, because you were too stupid and too selfish. So now you are going to feel the same pain I have felt all these years. He pushes his claws deep into Derek's abdomen before he can even react. He lets out a howl of pain and launches himself at Peter, but all Peter does is knock him straight back against the tree. Before Chris could even react Peter manages to cross the clearing and digs his claws into Stiles' abdomen as well, but not as deep, and is back in front of Derek.

Still, Stiles' is human and he now is bleeding from four separate places. He falls more into Chris' arms and thinks to himself that this is the end. He lets himself be lowered to the ground and clutches his bleeding stomach. He isn't on the verge of blacking out, but he knows that's next. He sees Derek's eyes focused on him, on trying to figure out how to help him. He simply nods and says "It's okay. I'm okay. I love you."

That's all it takes and Derek is slamming full force into Peter. He stumbles but shakes out his neck and looks at his nephew. He breaks into a shit eating grin and extends his claws, as now they are both fully wolfed out. Before Peter can even lay a claw on Derek, Derek is slashing at his shirt, He picks Peter up like a doll and throws him across the clearing.

The pain and loss of blood finally hit Stiles as Chris tries picking him up to help him leave. His vision is going blurry and he sees the two fighting. He sees Peter slash his claws into Derek once more, and sees Derek slump to the ground holding his stomach. Suddenly he is knocked out of Chris' arms, and Argent has been pushed away by Peter. Stiles falls to the ground with a loud thump, and his head hits the dirt so hard, he is blacked out within seconds. Before he completely losses consciousness, he hears Derek from far away, as he uses all of his power to tell Stiles,

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I GOT TO HUG TYLER HOECHLIN. I GOT HIM TO TAKE A PICTURE WITH THE "I LOVE YOU" SIGN IN ASL. [here is that lovely picture](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/post/102746783736/guys-i-met-tyler-hoechlin-today) But anyways, I wrote this today because I was sick, and unfortunately, didn't give it to anyone to check because I am lazy. So enjoy it anyways :) I really love criticism whether it's good or bad so please comment or message me over on [my tumblr](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/) and feel free to follow our little [our little Teen Wolf New York Pack](http://teenwolfny.tumblr.com/) over here on tumblr


	14. Don't Panic

Pain. All he can feel is radiating pain. His eyelids are closed but the bright white lights are apparent still. His ears are ringing and head pounding. Everything seems fuzzy. In the back of his head, Stiles knew where he was, but at the moment he couldn't place it. He wanted more than anything to open his eyes, and be back in reality. He starts shifting his body trying to physically shake himself out of it. He feels the familiar crinkle of Beacon Hills Memorial sheets and groans to himself. His movement has started to reboot his system. His senses are starting back up, and all he hears now is the steady beeping filling his hospital room. He pries his eyes open and the lights make his head throb. He blinks a few times and looks around the room. Nobody. He relaxes for a minute, trying to make sense of things.  
Why is he here. How did he get here. All of a sudden he remembers Peter. Peter attacking him. Chris argent rushing to his rescue. And Derek-  
Oh my god, Derek.  
Stiles starts with renewed panic. He tries to sit up but his arm is attached to a machine near him. He rips the IV out of his arm as fast as he can and the room explodes in a series of loud, long beeps, drawing from the machine. He swings his legs over the bed in an attempt to get out. Before his feet fully touch the ground the sheriff is rushing through the door, and over his shoulder is Scott, both looking thoroughly freaked. The sheriff gently, but firmly pushes his shoulders down and holds him to the bed. Scott stands a few feet away eyes wide, just staring.  
"What are you thinking Stiles?" His dad is yelling but there is little heat behind it. For the life of him, Stiles doesn't understand what the issue is. He stares back at his father, and moves his eyes from him to Scott, while they both stare at him with concern. When he tries to open his mouth the speak, he feels a sharp pain in his skull from the movement, and his throat feels like it's on fire.  
"Sheriff, I don't think he knows." Stiles sends a silent thank you to Scott, but the statement still confuses him. Apparently it reads on his face because Scott immediately launches into a response. "Stiles, you have been out for about half a day. Peter cut you so deep and you lost a lot of blood," he looks at the sheriff and the two seem to share a knowing look. The sheriff's face darkens at Scott's next words. "We thought we had lost you. When Chris showed up at your house with you in his arms, I could barely hear your heartbeat." He looks at the floor "The doctor thought you wouldn't wake up. He is concerned about how much blood you lost and how it could affect your brain." The sheriff turns his face away and Scott steps closer to Stiles. This is all a bit much. He doesn't remember being that badly injured.  
He tries to open his mouth to speak again, but when no sound comes out and a fresh wave of pain overcomes him, Scott passes him a glass of water. As he takes small sips, it's the best kind of pain. After three cups of water, when he tries to speak, it's with minimal pain.  
"Did Derek. Kill Peter?" He asks breathing hard in between words because he still has trouble pushing the air out. When he looks up at Scott's face, he doesn't have to have super werewolf hearing to know his heartbeat just sped up. "Scott. Is Peter dead?" Scott and his dad exchanged anxious looks. Scott is about to say something but is saved when Melissa walks into the room.  
"You just can't sit still can you?" She looks at Stiles fondly. "Alright boys, out. I need to take vitals and talk to the patient. You can come back in as soon as I am done." Scott and John both leave the room and Melissa leans against the bed. "You really like keeping us on our toes don't you?" She smiles lightly at him.  
"You know me. Troublemaker for 18 years." He sends a small polite smile her way. He loves Melissa, he really does, but right now he just needs to know if Peter is dead. If not, Derek could still be in danger. He could still be in danger.  
"You and Scott always know just how to make us panic." She starts hooking him up to machines and they exchange light banter. "Alright Stiles, you seem to be doing really well." She sits down next to him and her forehead creases with worry. "However, you were severely injured. I know Scott told you there was a possibility of brain damage, but you seem to be progressing really well. When you arrived you had lost a lot of blood and before we could stitch you up you seized twice." Stiles doesn't think he could be anymore shocked. "I know none of this is your fault, but if anything like this happens again, there may not be much we can do. Your body is weak and your stomach was punctured. It's going to take a while to heal, and you may never be 100%" She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Okay? I will let you rest for now and we will fully explain your situation. From what I see you should be discharged today." She smiles, kisses him on the forehead and walks out. As soon as she is gone Lydia comes rushing in.  
"Don't you EVER do that to me again Stilinski. You hear me?" He smiles up at her and she visibly relaxes.  
"Yes Ma'am." She smiles back and grabs his hand. "Lydia, Scott won't tell me what happened." Her face falls and she drops his hand."I can take it, just tell me what happened. Did Derek kill Peter?" Stiles slowly starts putting things together. The look on Scott's face, and Now Lydia's. He also can't help but notice how his mate isn't right by his side. All of a sudden the panic sets in. "Lydia..." he can't breathe. "Where's Derek?"  
*****  
 _"And I bet you thought you could save your little toy." Peter sneers. "Oh, Derek. When will you learn that you can never beat me. I will always come out on top. I have always been the Alpha." Derek looks up at Peter between half lidded eyes._  
 _"Peter, I will always be better than you." He pushes the words out with slowing breath. "A better wolf, a better alpha, but mainly a better person."_  
 _Peter's face contorts into an angry snarl. Derek watches as Peter delivers on last blow to Derek's chest, pushing his claws in deep. Derek lets his body fall and embraces the darkness surrounding him as if it was an old friend._  
******  
"Okay Stiles, it seems like you are all ready to go." Melissa smiles at him. "Just remember what we talked about and try to be careful. We will see you back here in a week for a check up." Stiles nods silently and stares at the floor. He hasn't said anything since Lydia left his room. He slowly stands and pulls the jacket his father had brought for him over his shoulders. Scott tries to speak to him, but Stiles doesn't even acknowledge his best friend. He doesn't speak or do anything except stare at the ground the whole walk out. It isn't until he overhears his dad telling Scott to follow in his Jeep that Stiles speaks.  
"I want to take my Jeep." He stares at his dad in a defying way.  
"Stiles I don't think that is a good idea. I can drive you home and Scott will follow in your car." The sheriff counters.  
"You heard Melissa, I'm fine. I will drive my jeep and Scott can ride with me if it makes you feel better." Without leaving room for argument, Stiles takes the keys from Scott's hands and pulls him along.  
As soon as they get in the car Scott turns to him. "Dude, talk to me. What's going on?"  
Stiles starts the car and puts it in gear, not even bothering to respond. Instead he turns up the music. They start to pull out and Stiles makes a left instead of a right. Scott wisely doesn't comment and lets Stiles go. After about five minutes Scott knows they are going the opposite direction of Stiles' house.  
"Alright dude, pull over. You are going the wrong way. Just let me drive." Scott insists.  
"Actually we are going the right way. I have to make a stop before we go home."  
"Stiles-" Stiles turns the music up even louder, drowning out Scott's protests.  
*  
After a few minutes of driving they arrive in front of the animal clinic. Scott's eyes go wide and he turn to Stiles. He tries to play down his emotions and appear confused.  
"Why-Why did you want to stop here?"  
"Scott, stop. You and I both know why we are here, so stop pretending like you don't know!" Stiles is yelling at Scott, but the anger isn't directed at him. He slumps down slightly in his seat. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Before Scott can answer, Stiles is out of the car.  
"I'm sorry." Scott pleads as he follows.  
"I know." With those simple words, the tension melts away between the two and it's as if nothing ever happened.  
As they approach the door, Scott steps in front of Stiles. "Stiles I just want-" He cuts himself off and decides to change his wording. "Just be prepared okay?" Stiles nods and swallows his nervousness.  
The second they step in all Stiles can smell is blood. He lets out a whimper and is rooted to the spot. Scott puts his arm around his waist and helps him walk into the back room.  
The first thing he sees is blood. Before he even can look at Derek he is turning and walking out the door. He is almost out before he hears a low rumble filling the room.  
“Stiles...” the voice is fading slowly. Stiles spins on his heels and rushes back into the room and to his mates side. Derek’s eyes were just barely open, and his skin was cold. Stiles grabbed his hand and clutched it close to him. Everything around them stops and all Stiles can think about is how none of this should have ever happened.  
“Derek, I am so sorry. This is all my fault.” Stiles is surprised he isn’t sobbing at this point. He is staring at Derek’s pain ridden face. Derek’s expression changes slightly as a slight smile plays across his features, and then morphs back into an expression of agony.  
“You Idiot.” Derek chokes out between coughs. Stiles lets out a relieved laugh as he grips Derek’s hand tighter. Derek squeezes back for a moment, before his whole body relaxes and his hand goes limp.  
“Derek?” Stiles’ expression grows concerned.  
“Stiles, out of the way!” Deaton is pushing past him. Stiles is frantically screaming as Scott quickly pulls him into the lobby.  
“Stiles!” Scott must have been screaming his name the whole time, trying to snap him out of it. “Calm down. Deaton is doing everything he can, okay?” Stiles sighs and falls into Scott’s arms.  
“This was never supposed to happen,” he breathes into his best friend’s shoulder, silently sobbing.  
“Stiles.” Deaton has now emerged and is standing outside the door. “I think you should sit down.” Stiles can’t help the way his stomach seems to fall to the floor as he stumbles backward into a chair.  
“This was never supposed to happen,” is all Stiles can seem to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I thought this would only be 15 chapters but I am not really sure anymore. This is not edited, and I hate posting it unedited, but the person who usually looks it over is having some personal issues and I couldn't wait any longer to post it. Sorry it has been a long time since I updated but I promise I am back. Hope you enjoy and this should be wrapping up very shortly. Don't forget to check out my [blog](http://just-this-0nce.tumblr.com/) and if you have a chance check out our new [ teen wolf blog](http://idreamofteenwolf.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you all for being so patient and I promise it won't take me this long to update again.


	15. All Comes Down

He hears Stiles voice calling for him, but he seems so far away. He tries to reach out, but nothing moves, his voice, inaudible over the static rolling around his brain. Slowly the panic melts away and fades into a calmingly eerie black.  
"Derek. if you can hear me, stay absolutely still." Derek doesn't know the voice, his wolf is telling him to run, do anything but what the voice says. However some part of him convinces the rest of his body to comply. He lies there, eyes closed, moving farther and farther from reality. He feels a pinch and lets out a growl, at least he thinks he does. Right before his instincts kick in, he feels the darkness curl him under.  
***  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked, borderline panic in his tone. It's not that he is overly concerned with Derek's health, but more for Stiles' well being. Currently, Stiles is staring at the floor with a look of dejection on his face.   
"As of right now, nothing is certain." Deaton looks everywhere but at Stiles. To the younger man, no amount of partial hopeful phrases that Deaton spit out would even slightly convince Stiles there was a chance. "I do believe there is a chance that he will make it out of this alive, but the chances that he will be unscathed, well let's cross that bridge when we get to it."  
"If," Stiles says in a small voice.  
"Like, I said, there is a-"  
"If we cross that bridge. Don't treat me like a child with a broken toy. I am a realistic person." Stiles looked Deaton directly in the eyes now, with a wild look.  
"Stiles, calm down. Nobody is trying to protect you. We know what you can handle. We are just being optimistic."  
"Actually Scott, I would say we are being quite realistic about Derek's odds. So Stiles, I am not treating you as a child, but more of an adult, one who is worrying about someone very important to them. To treat you as anything else would be not only an insult to you, but to my competence as well. I need you to have faith in me Stiles, its not just you thats here helping him fight for his life." Deaton stared Stiles into silence. "Now if I may, Derek is in poor condition right now, most of his body shut down after the attack, which is rare in regards to a wolf. However we know Peter is strong and a viable option to become alpha. Derek had the power he wanted, he will stop at nothing to bring Derek down. Currently Derek is responding well to the various treatments we are trying, but too much stimulation, like when Stiles spoke with him, can cause serious repercussions. Currently he is heavily sedated while we inject stimulants to jump start his system. Like I said before, there is no guarantee of the outcome, but I am optimistic, if not realistic." Alan was very thorough and left no questions to be asked. With a small smirk he retreated into the back.  
"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep?" Scott suggested.  
"No. I need to be here. You can go if you want." Scott didn't say anything, but simply slid over and laid down across three chairs. Stiles let out a little huff, meant to resemble a laugh and followed suit. He was shocked just how tired he was.  
***  
When Derek awoke, he was in agonising pain. He refused to yell or scream. Looking around he knew where he was, he remembered why he was here, so there was no immediate danger. He tried to stay as still as he could, but it became unbearable. He tried sitting up as best as he could and heard someone rushing to him.   
"Probably not the best idea." Dr. Deaton insisted.  
He grunted in response and fell back onto the cold metal table.  
"Well it is certainly good to see you awake. How do you feel?"  
"Like my whole entire body is on fire." Derek pushed through his teeth.  
"That would be my doing. Your body was shutting down, we tried to speed up the healing process. It won't be pleasant but right now, it seems you will be back to normal within the next two days."   
Derek didn't waste his energy on a response. Instead he tried once to sit back up again.  
"Go slow for now. You just suffered major injuries that would land any other in a grave, even a werewolf like yourself." Deaton stuck something in his arm, and Derek shuddered away from the cold needle.  
"What-"  
"This shot will act as a strong ibuprofen, reducing pain, swelling, etc. Should work fast, which means it will wear off fast. You have to let me know when the pain starts returning."  
"Stiles-?"  
"He is outside sleeping in the chairs. He is okay." Deaton looked at the pained expression on Derek's face. "If I let him back here, you need to take it easy. Remember, just because you don't feel like your in pain now, you still have serious injuries." Within seconds Deaton returned with a panic stricken looking Stiles in tow.  
"Derek..." The boy didn't move from the doorway, just stood staring at the older man. "I thought I had lost you." Still he stood unmoving, staring in awe at his love, in pain.  
"I could say the same thing." Tension filled the room and the two of them made no move towards each other.   
"I'm sorry," This broke the staring contest between them, as he says it, Stiles moves his eyes down towards the floor to hide his ashamed face.  
"No."  
"What?" Stiles eyes shot up to Derek's face surprise riddling his face.  
"You don't get to be sorry. I am so sick and tired of you apologising." Stiles steps back in surprise while Derek's voice gets louder and booms throughout the room. He looks like he has been physically struck, and he stands speechless. Thoughts race through his head as he processes what Derek just said. Was this it? Had he had enough? Everybody got sick of Stiles after a while, and Stiles had been a big pain in the ass for Derek since the beginning. He avoids looking in Derek's direction and starts stumbling backwards.  
"I know. And you deserve better. I never meant to for any of this to happen. I didn't want to be just like Kate or Jennifer and now look where we have ended up." Stiles shakes his head as tears begin to build. This is the first time he has admitted out loud the guilt he feels for failing the love of his life. "I made you a promise. I told you I would never hurt you, and here I am, almost getting you killed. I'm no better than Kate." Stiles' anger is building up at himself. He let it get this far. This is all his fault.   
A mix of emotions crosses Derek's face. First, confused. then sad, then vehemently angry.   
"If you even think for a second that any of that was okay to say, you obviously have suffered severe brain trauma." Derek could feel his temper rising. "Stop blaming yourself for a minute and realise that not everything is about you. Peter didn't kidnap you because you were a threat, he didn't hurt you because you were more powerful. He did it to hurt me. Don't compare yourself to Kate or Jennifer because you do not have an evil bone in your body. But at the same time you are something ten times more dangerous than either of them." Derek winced as pain slowly faded back under his radar. "They were just distractions to me. I thought I loved them, just like you thought you loved Lydia. You though, you are my life. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last person I talk to before I fall asleep. I love you more than I can put into words, Stiles. You are my world, and thats what makes you far more dangerous than them. If I lose you, I can't go on. If anything happens to you, I won't be able to look at the world. Losing you, would be so much worse than anything Kate or Jennifer could do to me. But the difference is, you are so much better than Kate. You are funny, you care about me, you are kind and loving. To be honest you deserve better than me. So don't you ever say anything like that to me again!"  
Stiles sat there quietly. "Please don't say it if you don't mean it."   
"Goddammit Stiles! I meant every word!" The pain was slowly growing "Go get Deaton," he said, as calm as he could manage.  
"Why-"  
"Just go." he was struggling to maintain a steady tone. He watched as Stiles skittered back into the front, his body beginning to shake. Deaton pushed in with ease and sidled up a chair next to Derek. Stiles was slyly standing in the doorway, which a concerned and embarrassed expression. Derek forced his eyes away from the boy.   
"Alright Derek, I need you to centre yourself. Find your anchor." Deaton's voice has a strange calming effect, slowly pulling Derek out of himself. Derek closed his eyes, picturing his anger. "Derek, I need you to find your anchor." He was trying. His anger was his anchor, so why wasn't he settling? He devotes his mind, thinking of anything, his family, his pack, his loft. "DEREK-"  
"I'm trying!" He roars. His eyes fly open and he returns to reality, with pain ripping through his veins. Suddenly, on instinct, he meets Stiles' eyes, and he can't look away. As if he can read his mind Stiles make his way over hesitantly, and grabs his hands. Suddenly its as if every nerve in his body stopped moving. There is a pulse running from Stiles to Derek's hand and up through his body, however it put him at ease. Stiles was his anchor, and that would never change.  
"Take a deep breath Derek and don't move. This is going to hurt a bit," as the needle went in Derek felt the pinch of the needle and the burning sensation he tightened his grip on Stiles' hand.  
"I'm not going anywhere," Derek said, eliciting a small smile from his mate's face.  
***  
Derek is still so out of it while he hears Stiles rambling above him. He almost opens his eyes until he catches what the younger man is saying.  
"I know you hate it when I say this, but I figure since your unconscious I can say whatever the hell I want. So here goes. I'm sorry. I am sorry for so many things. I'm sorry that I am always getting you into messes like this. I am sorry that I am a skinny defenseless human. I am sorry that I am clumsy, and that I say the wrong things all the time. I am sorry I am so young, I am sorry that I can't help you grow the pack. I am sorry I am so much less than you deserve. I am sorry that you fell in love with someone like me, but I am not sorry that I fell in love with you," he takes a deep breath and it takes everything in Derek not to fly up and kiss the self deprecation out of Stiles, but somehow he does resist. "I am so damn in love with you, that I would rather have Peter kill me any day, than have him even look in your direction. My mother used to tell me you will know when you met the right person, because all of a sudden you become this paranoid crazy mess. And that's what I am around you.I know it doesn't work the same way for humans. We don't feel the bond the same, but I know you are something special to me, something beyond words. When I look at you, its like my dad looking at my mom. Something more than love, its family. That's another thing I'm sorry about. I'm sorry that you never got to meet my mom, I think you two would have gotten along really well. Maybe too well," he lets out a huff of laughter before coughing awkwardly and taking a shallow breath "I am also sorry I didn't get to meet your family. I hope one day, we can be our own little messed up family." Stiles voice lowered at the last part and he turned on his heels to walk out, but before he could move very far, Derek lightly touched his wrist.  
"Falling in love with you was the best mistake. One day we will tell our kids about the time we fell in love, and our first kiss, all of that stuff. I will smile because in the end, we will realise we never needed to apologise, everything we will do and have done, is exactly what is supposed to happen." He looked up at Stiles, "So if I agree to forgive you, will you forgive me? And can we agree to stop being sorry for loving each other?"  
"I think I can make that deal work," Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek gently for a few seconds, before pulling back, "You need your rest sourwolf. I will be right outside."  
"You should get some sleep too. Go home Stiles."  
"I am home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Miracles do happen! Kim actually updated! Hey guys sorry it has been a long time. But here I am back again. I am pretty sure this will be the last chapter (there will be an epilogue though, which I will hopefully post really soon) and I hope you guys like it. I got reaaaallllllyyyyy sappy. ALSO!: nobody beta-d this and I have poor English grammar (I tend to accidentally slip into American Sign Language Grammar) so I apologise for all the mistakes. My tumblr is [here](http://justthis0nce.tumblr.com). And if you want more Sterek or Teen Wolf, here is our teen wolf [blog](http://idreamofteenwolf.tumblr.com). Alright, comment and kudos are very welcome you lovely readers :)


	16. When I Look to the Sky

"What do we have?" Scott asks the room.

"Not much. We don't even have the slightest clue as to where Peter is," Isaac answers.  
Stiles looks around at his friends. These people have put everything on the line for him, for Derek. Here they stand, once again planning to risk their lives. It's a scary thought, knowing a handful of lives hang in the balance because of you. A thought that would send anybody running, but Stiles knows he would throw his life in the ring for any of the people in front of him in a heartbeat.

"Well maybe we can find tracks. Some clues he leaves behind," Malia suggests.

"Doesn't he have a scent? Why can't you guys just track him?" Kira asks.

"If he left a scent it would have ran dry before sunrise that morning," Stiles looks at Chris Argent and sees so many similarities between him and Allison. Those piercing eyes that would light up when she laughed. A pang of guilt ran through him as he thought how any of his friends could die at his hands.

"So why didn't they try tracking him right away?" Lydia snaps from across the room. She has began pacing in her heels with the clacking fading into background noise. Her patience is being tested and she is reaching her breaking point. "Why did you all stand around with your tails between your legs instead of trying to put an end to this!"

Stiles just scans the people in front of him, speechless. At this point he doesn't know what to say. All he wants is for Derek to be by his side, and to know that nobody will ever hurt them again. Finally it takes Scott yelling to break him out of his haze.

"We get it Lydia! You are a banshee so you must be better than us!"

"Hey! All of you stop!" Stiles screams over everyone.

"Well look who decided to show up," Isaac grins at him.

"Us fighting isn't going to help," he takes a deep breath and gathers his thoughts "we do have one advantage. Peter didn't expect me to make it out alive, which is why me knowing his identity wasn't that big of a deal. But now we know it's Peter. We know his strengths and his weaknesses. We know how to break him," He looks around hoping he at least got them thinking.

"He has a point. We know how he thinks. What always been the most important thing to Peter?" Scott's backs.

"Power."  
*****  
_"Let me tell you something sweetie," his mom croons. "Life is full of ups and downs, and while it may seem bad now, just imagine how great it will be at the top!"_

_Stiles sits in his mother lap bawling about some pointless matter. She quietly soothes him while speaking into his ear._

_"You are a little boy that is loved so very much. And some day when you are older, you will find someone special who will give you so much more love," she spoke softly to him.  
"But mommy, I don't want nobody else. I want you!" Stiles was young but he understood he was loosing his mom. He clung to her shirt hoping to keep them lost in that moment forever._

_"Oh don't say that little man," she pushed his head into the crook of her neck and the two of them slowly rocked back and forth. "It may not happen for a while, and I may not be here to see how happy you are, but someday, you are going to meet a girl, or maybe even a boy, and they are going to be your world. It will feel like the earth is falling out from your feet, and you won't be able to breathe when they are around. When you find them, you don't let them go. Promise me?"_

_"Okay mom."_

_"Good. Don't forget my little prince, you are so loved. And you have so much more love still to get and to give."_  
***  
Stiles was scrambling to regain control.  
"NO! You are not leaving this room!" He pushed himself in front of the door in an attempt to block the werewolf.

"Stiles, let me out," Derek calmly huffed. Seeing that stiles had no intention to move he flashed his eyes. "This is not an argument. If I wanted I could easily move you myself. So move,"

"Hey don't shoot the messenger dude," the slightly scared look on Stiles' face made Derek take a step back, and Stiles visibly relax. "Listen, I don't want you stepping outside and getting yourself killed. Oddly enough I kind of like you."

Derek let out a sigh and sat back on the bed in the corner of Stiles' room. Stiles understands. He really does. Derek was almost killed and wasn't able to even get up for two days. He had everybody waiting on him and Derek does not like to be the center of attention. Now the man can't even go back to his own house. He feels vulnerable and weak, everything that Derek is not. It's clear the inactivity is killing the older man, but it is what's best.

"Listen, in a few days you want to go out and run seven miles, be my guest. But for now, you heard Deaton, you haven't fully healed."

"My pack is in danger, You, my mate, are in danger. Yet here I am sitting on my ass waiting for the bomb to drop!"

"I'm tired of the fights Derek. I am so exhausted," Stiles slumps down against the wall until he hits the floor. "I get it, this isn't easy for you. But look around, it's not just you!"

Derek slowly walks over and slumps down next to Stiles on the floor. He calmly rubs his hands up and down the younger mans back, as they breath in unison. Derek can tell that Stiles is stressed, but doesn't say anything. The two just sit there and melt into one for hours.

****

Stiles wakes up in his bed with his arm around Derek's naked torso. He smiles to himself and careful not to wake his mate up, he gets out of bed and moves to his desk to grab his phone, before retreating downstairs.

"So you had a long night," the sheriff comments from above a cup of coffee.

"Dad, I promise nothing happened," stiles rolled his eyes while filling his own cup.

"I know, I know. When I came home the two of you were passed out sitting on the floor. I woke Derek up and he got you ready and into bed."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Stiles was about to go back up, when his father started up again. "I know I don't say this enough, but I am proud of you. You picked a good man here Stiles. I can see how much you both love each other, and I know your mom would be so happy for you both. Just remember that it's going to take work. Love isn't easy, but the view from the top is incredible."

Stiles smiled down into his cup. "Like mom said, life is full of ups and downs."

"You're a good kid Stiles, I know how proud she is of you," he got up and hugged Stiles before going off to work.

Stiles phone started ringing within seconds of his fathers' departure.

"Scott slow down," Scott was talking a mile a minute in his ear and he couldn't keep up. Derek walked down at that moment and sauntered into the kitchen. He stepped behind Stiles and curled his arms around the younger man's waist, leaning his nose into his neck and inhaling Stiles' scent, Stiles leaned into Derek and whispered away from the phone, "Scott has a plan apparently. I am going to go meet at his house, you get some rest,"

Derek pulled Stiles closer and grabbed the phone, "Scott, I want to be kept updated. Pack meeting here, in an hour," and with that he hung up. He turned Stiles around and gave him a deep kiss. Just because I am under house arrest, doesn't mean I am letting Scott call the shots," with that he set off cooking eggs for the two of them while Stiles went upstairs to get dressed.

***

An hour later Stiles' living room booming with excitement as the pack banters as if nothing is wrong. Finally Derek enters the room and gets them all to quiet down.

"So Scott, what's the plan?"

"It's actually so simple, we don't know why we didn't think of it before!" Kira chimes in.

"What's the one obstacle we are facing about killing Peter?" Scott's asks the group.

"We can't catch him. We don't know where he is," stiles answers.

"Exactly. We need to draw him out. Get him to stay in one place for a while," Scott elaborates. "We have an idea, but Stiles if you're not okay with it, we can figure something else out."

"No." Derek insists.

"You don't even know what he is going to say," stiles hisses at Derek. Deep down, however, he knows exactly where this is going.

"I do know where this is going and I am saying no," Derek stands up. "You are not putting Stiles life on the line. Peter is strong! The chances are he will kill him before we even lay a claw on him!"

"Eight years ago Stiles and I bought these spy watches. In class we would be able to send video messages back and forth," Scott explains. "If we set his to record we can track down the exact location of where Peter took him within seconds. Isaac and I already tested the location accuracy,"

"Derek, this could work." Stiles looked at him reassuringly. "I just want to end this. I promise I won't get myself killed. But we need to do something."

To everyone's surprise Derek quietly nodded his head and sat back down.

"Okay. We took those watches and put a location device inside. It will activate when you turn it on. You have three hours of video feed before it get full so don't turn it on until necessary," Kira instructs while putting the watch on Stiles.

"How did you learn how to do all this?" Stiles asks.

"Internet," she shrugs.

"Peter is smart Stiles. We are trying to beat him at his own game. He was using you to lure Derek out, and now we are doing the same to him. Be careful," Lydia warns.

"Derek and Isaac are going to stay here and wait for the feed to come in from the watch. You and Scott are going to be casually running in the woods when he gets called into the clinic and you finish your run alone," Malia informs him.

"That way we have some idea where you are already. By then Peter should already be on your scent and tracking you. Once he senses Scott is long gone, that's when he will make his move. After a few minutes alone, that's when you should turn the watch on," Lydia looks at him nervously.

"Guys, this may work," stiles smiles hopefully.

"Stiles, we are going to get to you as fast as possible, but-" Stiles cuts off Scott.

"Yeah I know. There is still a good chance Peter will do some damage first. I can take it,"

"Okay. Every time he has taken you has been at night, so I will meet here with Isaac around 7. The others know where to go, so just be in positions around 8. Got it?" Everyone nods "Okay, see you all later."

Slowly they all file out the door until it's just Stiles and Derek.

"You are going to get yourself killed and I can't save you!" Derek unleashes his anger.

"Derek, for once, let me be the one to save you," Stiles says it so softly, and Derek can see the pleading in his eyes. His resilient, snarky mate has become this exhausted young man. Against his better judgement he drops it.

"I refuse to live without you. I have lost too many people."

"You're stuck with me big guy."

***

"Where's Derek?" Scott asks as he walks through the door with Isaac right on his heels. They both watch as Isaac strides upstairs to get set up.

"Here," Derek answers for him. He slides his arms around Stiles waist, facing him. "I still don't like this plan, but I have learned when to stop fighting you. Please don't give up on me tonight. Please come home," he gave Stiles a slow, meaningful kiss, with the thought of it being their last in the back of his head. Without a word Stiles walked out towards the Jeep he and Scott would drive to the park. Before Scott could leave, Derek grabbed his wrist. "Don't say anything, just listen. You do not let anything happen to him. If something goes wrong you call me right away, I can handle myself, I am not under house arrest. Understand?" Scott nodded. "Call me after you leave him okay?"

"Of course. I love him too man," with that, Scott was with Stiles in the jeep.

***

"I don't understand, it's getting late and Scott still hasn't left Stiles," Derek had been pacing the room since his mate left.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe Peter went after Scott instead and Stiles and the others went to get something to eat," one look at Derek's irascible face caused Isaac to instantly regret his joke. "Or maybe Scott is waiting to get back to the jeep."

Within seconds Derek's phone rings.

"Scott?"

"Yeah it's me. I just left him and I'm heading back to the jeep. Tell Isaac the video feed should start up in a minute," Scott was clearly trying to stay quiet, but it was making Derek even more panicky.

"Okay. Text me if anything changes," he heard Isaac signal that the video feed just started "Isaac said the video feed is up. All he can-"

"SHIT!" With that exclamation the line goes dead. Fear courses through Derek and his mind assumes the worst.

"Scott? Scott!" He hangs up and dials again. It rings and the call is denied. He tries again. And again. "Isaac what's on the video feed?"  When he turns around Isaac is staring at the screen, shell shocked, face paler than anything. "Isaac speak to me!"

"How is it..." Isaac trailed off. Before he could even complete his thought, Derek was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I updated! I'm back! Only two chapter left my loves! I apologise for the lame watch scenario. It's the only thing I could think of (I'm not creative and my cousin and I used to have those watches lol). If you want to stay up to date on this story check out tumblr, Twitter and my wattpad <3 My tumblr is [here](http://justthis0nce.tumblr.com). And if you want more Sterek or Teen Wolf, here is our teen wolf [blog](http://idreamofteenwolf.tumblr.com)


	17. You're My Home

Moving as quietly as possible, he retreated farther into the woods and away from Stiles. A good distance away, he pulled out his phone and began to dial Derek. Somewhere to his left he heard rustling, assuming it was nothing but a squirrel, he refocused on the call while looking into the dark forrest around where he left Stiles. The panic is clear through the phone when Derek answers.

"Scott?"

"Yeah it's me. I just left him and I'm heading back to the jeep. Tell Isaac the video feed should start up in a minute," he keeps looking back at the void. He knows he wont be able to see Stiles, but something is making him want to turn back and find his best friend.

"Okay. Text me if anything changes," Derek sounds panicky, and slowly Scott feels his nerves getting the best of him. "Isaac said the video feed is up. All he can-"

Suddenly Scott see's Peter sprinting in Stiles' direction, and before he can make a move he is being knocked down to the ground.

"SHIT!"  Scott cries out and falls hard. He hears cracking from his phone that fell underneath him.

He can't see what hit him, but knows it wasn't Peter. It finally dawns on him.

"Peter isn't working alone," he says out loud.

***

Stiles continues to jog after Scott leaves him. He knows he could probably just walk, but running makes him feel better, helps him burn off the anxiety. He hears rustling behind him, but figures it's just Scott. He feels so alone and wishes his best friend had stayed with him, but he knows this plan needs to work. He thinks about Derek, how the sour wolf must be miserably brooding right now. A gentle smile crosses his face as without a warning he is pushed into the ground. A rush of pain and fear immediately spike through his body, leaving him shaking underneath the heavy figure. He can't say anything, he can hardly breathe, because whoever is on him has his throat pinned down too. He hears Peter's familiar cackle, and bile rises in his throat. He has such hatred towards the man. First, for hurting and torturing him, but also because he has destroyed Derek's life, and that is something Derek didn't deserve.

While Stiles is thinking of all the ways he despises Peter, his thoughts stop dead as soon as he hears that rough feminine giggle from behind him.

"Oh Stiles, now THIS is pathetic," Stiles can't look up much, but directly in front of him, he sees a pair of women's boots. His eyes try to move up, but he is met with a kick to the nose, and he blacks out.

****

Isaac's voice is blacked out by the rushing in Derek's ears. He knew this wasn't a good plan. He knew he was being stupid to let Stiles put himself in this mess. We was still mentally kicking himself still as he got into the Camaro. The wind was whipping past him as he went way over the speed limit on his way to find Stiles. His phone rang, and he put it on speaker as he drove,

"DEREK! Whatever you do, don't enter the forrest!" Isaac pleaded through the phone.

"Isaac, if you think for one second that I would even think about stopping this car and turning back, you are the most thick person I have ever met!" Derek fired back.

"Derek, please," Isaac was trying to reason with him. Trying to draw out the rational side of Derek. "This isn't about Stiles, not anymore. Peter isn't alone, he is with-"

"Isaac I don't care! I have made my decision!" With that Derek hung up, and completely shut down his phone.

Finally he pulled into the parking lot just out side of the park next to the forrest. He saw Stiles' Jeep and rushed into the woods. He quickly found Scott, and helped him onto his feet. 

"What happened?" Derek asked, eyes beginning to glow red.

"Peter isn't alone," was all Scott could get out.

"Who could Peter find to help him torture a teenager?" Derek asked irascible.

"Oh Derek, your uncle is a very talented man," Derek knows that voice. It's the voice that haunts all his nightmares. He feels rather than sees Scott step in front of Derek, blocking her from him. "All he had to do was say your name, and I was on board. See we have one thing in common me and Peter. We both want to destroy you," He finally looked at her face, just to see the evil grin growing. "And that is exactly what we are going to do."

The words carry more weight than he imagined any could. She had taken his family, killed them all, but still she wasn't satisfied. Now with Peter's help, she was going to hit where it would hurt, and never heal. She knew what Stiles meant to him, she new killing his mate would destroy his whole world. Hatred coursed through his body. In the past, whenever he faced her, he succumbed to his fear, let her win for the sake of saving himself, but he knows the consequences now. If he backs down, Stiles is dead, and he can't lose his mate because of his old fears.

"No," was all he said. For the first time he turned to face her, pushing Scott to the side, not behind him, because he needed Scott to be equal with him in this fight. 

"Aw. It's cute that you think you and the puppy can stop me," she remarked in mock awe.

However Derek knew something she didn't know. Quickly approaching in the distance he heard his pack coming to his aid. He heard their heartbeats and felt the comfort of his pack slowly growing inside of him. She was right, him and Scott couldn't stop her, save Stiles and finally kill Peter alone, but they weren't alone. Derek could tell that she had heard the cars, but also that she paid little attention to it. For once, they might have the advantage. 

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from them?" Scott asked. "Haven't you already taken so much from him? People always call us the monsters, werewolves. But little did they know that it was you they should be afraid of. It's you always hiding in the shadows. Even before you transformed, as a human, you were worse than any kind of supernatural creature." Scott was obviously trying to stall, and by the look on her face, it was working. She didn't seem too hurt, but rather she appeared taken aback. Every time Derek tried to say her name, to admit that his demon was standing in from of him, even if he only said it to himself, bile rose in his throat. 

"Oh sweetie, you don't even know just how monstrous I can be," her claws grew from her fingers and her teeth elongated. Before she could make a move,  her hearing picked up on the incoming back up. "Well, I guess it's my lucky day. I'm not just killing you, but your whole pack. I think I will start with Stiles." Before Derek could react she was retreating into the woods, he started after her, but Scott gently put his hands on Derek's chest to stop him. 

"The rest of the pack is here. Lets just quickly fill them in, then we go. Peter won't do anything unless he can watch it hurt you."

"What happened? Who was that you were talking too?" Lydia asked innocently. For the first time when he thought of her name, he felt a rush of power surging through him. Kate. Of course. Kate. It was always Kate. Now that was the only word he knew. Kate. Kate. Kate. He knew Kate, he spoke her language. He knew how she operated, and he knew he needed to take her down. So her said her name out loud for the first time in over 12 years. 

"Kate."

***

"Okay, so we need to take down two people? Kate and Peter?" Isaac had skepticism written all over his face, but was afraid to challenge Derek, and rightfully so.  

"They are too smart. We need to separate them first," offered Kira.

"One of them is going to have Stiles, so we need to make sure he doesn't get hurt in the cross-fire," clarified Scott.

"Here's how its going to work," Derek pointed to Isaac, Lydia and Liam. "You two are going to work on getting Stiles away from whoever has him," he moves to Malia and Kira, "You two are going to take on Kate. Do whatever you need to do, but I want to be the one to kill her," he pauses until he gets a small nod from Kira. "Scott and I, and whoever can lend a hand, will focus on Peter. This will be the end. I'm not letting them hurt Stiles anymore."

Isaac begins tracking the watch. Despite Peter ruining the camera the tracking processing device was still functioning.  They are getting so close, as they see Stiles as a little pulsing blue dot on Isaac's tiny phone screen. Derek's heart is pounding with anticipation. Tonight will end it. The two of them can be happy, for however long that lasts. As they near the clearing, Derek can smell three people, one anxious human, and two werewolves. He can make out Kate and Peter, lurking just behind the trees, both aware of who's headed their way.

"Oh Derek, always so naive," Derek steps into the clearing and sees Peter clearly. Sees the hatred that fills his eyes. He looks past him to see Kate standing right in front of Stiles, not in a protective way, but in a threatening, possessive stance. 

"Give him back." Derek commands.

"Why don't you tell Derek about all the fun we had tonight?" Kate steps away from Stiles, and all eyes fall onto Stiles' beaten and bloody body. He is hunched over, breathing deeply, with fresh tears forming in his eyes about to spill over his already tear-stained cheeks. The pack can smell the fresh waves of pain rolling of him, and smell the salty stale tears and blood. Derek almost throws up.

"Derek, please. Just go," Stiles pleads. Derek's heart sinks deeper into his stomach. These two people who he used to love so deeply did this. They took everything from his mate, destroyed every fiber of hope the younger man had. They left him a bloody punching bag on the ground. 

"I will never leave you Stiles," the younger man slowly drew his eyes to Derek's soft ones staring back at him. Before either of them could say anymore, Kate was interrupting.

"Oh, how sweet," she walked back in front of Stiles and crouched down so she was eye level with him. "So tell me Stiles, why didn't you scream for him while Peter dug that knife into your ribs? Why didn't you beg for us to spare Derek's life while we watched the blood pour from you face? Were you trying to be strong for him? That's so sweet," with that she put her hand on Stiles' face, and that pushed Derek over the edge. 

"You touch him again, and I will rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek growled. Teeth and nails fully elongated. He is stepping closer to Peter, who until now has been utterly silent. He hopes that his pack is falling behind him and sticking to the plan. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kira and Malia luring Kate away from Stiles. 

While Derek is distracted, Peter lunges his claws into the newly healed abdomen of Derek. Derek lets out a loud howl and thrashes backward. Before he can get his bearings, Peter is back on him, slashing at his shirt, creating shallow cuts. Derek is slowly gaining momentum and pushing Peter off him. Suddenly he feels Peter's weight recede and looks up to see Scott pulling his uncle off him. He sees Isaac and Liam skirting off with Stiles held between them, running fast and following Lydia towards the jeep. That relieves a bit of the tension Derek had and now he focuses on making Peter pay. With Scott holding Peter still, hands behind his back, he struts forward and digs his claws into Peter's upper arm.

"You are giving up so easily?"

"Oh nephew, go ahead. Kill me like you killed the rest of our family. My mate, my child, my sister, everyone that ever mattered to me. You want to finish the job with me?" Derek stepped back, emotionally wounded. 

"Derek, don't listen to him. He's trying to manipulate you," Scott encourages.

"You don't-"

"I do understand. Stiles told me everything. It's not your fault. Stiles sat me down for three hours and explained to me in great detail how its not your fault. He believes in you, we all believe in you. None of their blood is on your hands, okay?" Thats all it took. All Derek needed was to know the one person he cared about most in the world, believed he was the good guy. He stepped as close to Peter's face as possible. 

"You wanted power? Fine. Kill me. But you touched an innocent teenager to hurt me. You almost killed the most important person in my life, someone I care about, someone I love more than I ever knew possible, and why? To teach me a lesson? You say I killed your family, yet you just stood beside the woman who destroyed everything you ever loved. So don't blame me, and make me feel like the guilty one, when you made a business deal with the devil herself!" Derek dug his claws into his uncles throat, without remorse. There was an understanding amongst the pack. This is what needed to be done, for all their safety.

"Just wait, one day it will be your fault when Stiles gets killed, just like all the rest of them," and before Peter could continue, Derek ripped his claws out and quickly snapped Peter's neck. Peter fell to the ground limp, and Scott looked at Derek with a slight nod as if to say, you made the right decision. He turned and saw the girls were back by his side. 

"We lost her. She ran into the woods and we lost her scent," Malia reported. Derek quickly scanned the expanse looking for any trace of her, but he too was left without a hint. 

"She won't return for a while. I'm sure she can smell if not sense Peter's blood. She is on her own now, and omega, she isn't strong enough and she knows it," Derek adds. The whole pack nods in agreement, but all have the lingering thought of her threat in the back of their minds. One step at a time, Derek thinks to himself. 

****

When they all return to the Jeep, Stiles is asleep in the back seat. Derek thanks the whole pack, as they all separate into their own cars. Derek instructs Isaac to take the Camaro for the night, and he will pick it up tomorrow. Scott gets in the drivers seat of the Jeep, and Lydia grabs the passanger seat. Derek slides into the back and lifts Stiles' head into his lap, watching the younger man slowly breath in and out. He rubs his hand down his mate's back, and quietly takes the pain from Stiles. 

They pull up to Scott's house after dropping Lydia off, and Derek swings around to the front to drive them back. He parks in Stiles' driveway next to sheriff's car, and the sheriff opens the door for them. Derek carries Stiles upstairs and puts him in his bed before going downstairs to grab him some water in case he wakes up.

"Derek," the sheriff is sitting at the kitchen counter looking like he was waiting for Derek. "Please sit for a moment." Derek obliges and slides onto a stool next to the the older stilinski man. "I don't know what happened tonight, and I don't think I want to know. However, I do know that you have saved my son, probably more times that I can even count, and that is the most telling thing  I can think of," the sheriff takes a deep breath in stares down at the cold coffee in his hands, "I lost the love of my life, way too soon. I knew what real, pure love looked like, but hadn't seen it in a while. But now, I see it in the two of you, which is scary. I see how he looks at you, hear how he talks about you, and I see the way you look at him. This is real, and I would never try to get in the middle of that. I want to thank you though."

"For what?"

"For saving him. Not just from the creatures that go bump in the night, but from himself. You saved him from drowning, and you gave him all the love you could ever give, and that's all I ever wanted. Thank you so much," the sheriff stood up and wrapped his arms around Derek. "And Derek, you are always welcome here. You are a part of our tiny family, and you always will be." Derek couldn't react. He knew if he hugged the sheriff or made any attempt to speak, he would cry, and he needed to stay strong. "Okay, well I am going to bed now that I know everyone is home safe. Sleep well, and remember, the walls are paper thin," he said the last part with a wink.

Derek took a moment to compose himself before returning upstairs, placing the water on the nightstand, stripping and climbing into Stiles' bed. He nuzzled into Stiles' neck and took in the scent of his mate. Stiles stirred next to him and let out a huff of air before opening his eyes half way.

"I'm so glad you're here. Not just in my bed, but in my life," he yawned out.

"I'm never leaving." Derek waited until the younger man's breathing evened out, before kissing his head, and drifting to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Wow so this is like basically the last chapter! Except for a short epilogue that is in the works this fic is done! I hope to have the epilogue up in two weeks! So once again this chapter is not Beta'd but we can deal. I started my freshmen year and college and I am super busy so I apologize for the lack of posting! I love you guys and thank you all so much for reading! My tumblr is [here](http://justthis0nce.tumblr.com). And if you want more Sterek or Teen Wolf, here is our teen wolf [blog](http://idreamofteenwolf.tumblr.com). Alright, comment and kudos are very welcome you lovely readers :)


End file.
